Shun and Co, agence matrimoniale
by Milantares
Summary: Après la guerre, l'amour ! Maintenant que tout notre petit monde a du temps libre, chacun cherche l'amour ... mais ça n'est pas si facile, heureusement, Shun and Co sont là ... Des reviews, svp !
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma seconde fic, j'espère qu'elle plaira. Elle sera en plusieurs parties.**

**Dès que celle-ci sera finie, je me mettrai à écrire la suite des amours grecs, ma première fic, j'ai déjà 2 ou 3 idées, j'espère qu'elles plairont.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Il faisait chaud en cette journée de juillet, tous les chevaliers d'or d'Athéna, le grand pope et Shun s'étaient tous enfermés dans leurs temples. Le jeune chevalier à l'armure rose était dans le temple d'Aioros, cela faisait 3 mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble (il leur avait quand même fallu plus de 4 mois pour se déclarer). L'ancien hôte d'Hadès regarda son amant, et se dit qu'il serait des plus excitants de s'amuser avec lui, jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

-Aioros, l'appela son amant depuis la chambre, tu peux venir ?

Aioros s'y dirigea, et ce qu'il y vit lui fit de l'effet. En effet, Shun était allongé nu sur le lit et le regardait avec une envie certaine.

Le sagittaire se déshabilla avec empressement et rejoignit son amant.

Il commença à l'embrasser tout doucement dans le cou, puis descendit sur le torse avec une lenteur digne d'un escargot, il caressait en même temps le torse pâle et finement musclé du chevalier aux chaînes, et celui-ci haletait, noyé sous les caresses de son cher et tendre.

Le canasson à l'arc était arrivé à l'entrejambe de son aimé et entendait bien ne pas le prendre en bouche dans l'immédiat (trop facile et bien trop rapide !), il caressait les cuisses et continuait ses baisers, quand il releva les yeux sur son petit bout de chevalier, il vit le regard enfiévré de ce dernier, et alors sans plus attendre, le prit en bouche, lorsque Shun sentit son aimé happer son intimité il poussa un gémissement de bien-être, et ne fut pas long à se déverser dans la bouche de son partenaire doré.

Après cet échauffement, le chevalier aîné prépara son amoureux à sa venue tout en continuant ses baisers, quand le bronzouille divin fut prêt, le 9 ème chevalier le prit et commença moult va-et-vient, pour le plus grand bien de son amant, au bout d'un moment les 2 héros de la dernière guerre sainte (et ce pour toujours, car la paix était ENFIN signée pour de bon) prirent leur plaisir ensemble dans un grand cri.

- J'aime ta façon de nous faire patienter, mon petit ange, dit l'ainé à son cadet.

Ils rirent, et alors qu'ils rejoignirent la cuisine pour préparer le repas, vêtus en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon, ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien.

Shun voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait son canasson préféré, et se lança:

- Dis-moi, je sens qu'un truc t'embête.

- Tu sais que certains couples se sont formés, Shaka avec Seiya, Aldébaran avec Marine, Mu avec Shina, Aiolia avec Eaque, Shion avec Hadès et Rune avec Sorrento, mais je sens que les autres n'arrivent pas à se déclarer à la personne que leur coeur à choisi.

- Tu crois que c'est la peur?

- Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr.

- Mais sais-tu qui aime qui ?

- Oui, le seul problème est que je ne sais pas comment on va les mettre ensemble.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa tranquillement dans tous les sanctuaires.

Quand le soir arriva, les chevaliers d'or se retrouvèrent tous au 13ème temple, celui du grand pope, pour le dîner, qui réunissaient certains spectres, Hypnos et Thanathos ainsi que leur dieu, Hadès, et les 7 généraux, Thétis ayant pris la place de Kanon, car une nouvelle armure d'or des gémeaux avait été créée, à la demande d'Athéna, accompagné du dieu des algues autrement dit Poséidon.

La grande salle était décorée tout simplement, des tables immenses étaient déposées le long des murs, et dessus se trouvaient de mets délicieux provenant des pays dont étaient originaires les chevaliers, spectres et marinas.

Les quelques personnes en couple extra-sanctuaire s'étaient retrouvés de différentes façons, dont deux couples de manières assez…. expressives.

Le chaton (le 5 ème gardien, tout le monde aura compris), et Eaque avaient échangés un long et brûlant baiser, certaines personnes présentes pensaient qu'ils allaient faire des choses que la morale réprouve.

Tandis que Shion avait mis son compagnon, le dieu des enfers, par terre tant il avait couru rapidement vers lui et se jetait à son cou pour lui rouler une pelle, qui avait tout simplement donné une trique… d'enfer à notre Hadèsounet d'amour.

Quant à Rune et notre petit flûtiste à la solde de Posy, leur retrouvaille fut beaucoup plus calme, tout juste un chaste baiser.

Dans un coin de la salle, un verre de vin blanc dans une main et une assiette de petits fours posée sur la table à côté d'eux, Aioros et Shun discutaient tranquillement d'un sujet délicat : comment mettre ensemble les personnes restantes en couples avec la personne faisant battre leurs petits coeurs de guerriers.

Sachant qu'une douzaine de couples étaient à faire, ils se décidèrent à commencer au plus tôt, car sinon ils ne seraient pas sortis de l'auberge.

Tandis que Shun se dirigeait vers Krishna de Chrysaor, son amant quant à lui allait tranquillement vers l'élu du gardien du pilier de l'océan Indien, autrement dit Kasa des Lyumnades, gardien du pilier de l'Antarctique.

- Alors Krishna, quoi de nouveau dans ta vie?, lui demanda le bronze divin au service de la déesse Athéna.

- Pas grand-chose depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu.

- Toujours pas de petite amie?

- Je suis plutôt de l'autre côté de la barrière, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Et alors, ça empêche quoi ?

- Ben … j'ai bien une personne en vue, mais je ne crois pas que je l'intéresse, vois-tu.

- Je crois au contraire que Kasa fait plus que s'intéresser à toi, tu devrais aller le voir et lui dire ce que tu ressens.

- Mais…. Comment sais-tu?

- Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, soupira Shun.

- Je sais que tu as raison.

Pendant ce temps-là, Aioros, qui avait eu avec le gardien de l'océan Antarctique une discussion similaire, conseillait à ce marina d'aller voir l'élu de son coeur.

- Que risques-tu, Kasa? Tu n'as rien à craindre, il t'aime, tu l'aimes, la seule chose qui peut se passer est que vous sortiez ensemble, n'est-ce pas là ce que tu souhaites ?

- Si, et je vais aller le voir de ce pas.

- Aioros, merci pour tous !

Et c'est d'un pas décidé, que le seigneur des Lyumnades alla voir le fils de Poséidon, il le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit d'un bloc:

Je t'aime.

Je t'aime tellement, et depuis si longtemps, lui répondit Krishna avec émotion.

Kasa se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrasse tendrement le Sri Lankais.

Toute la salle se mit à applaudir.

Shun et Aioros se sourirent.

- Quand tu penses que ces deux là étaient les plus faciles, c'est assez cool, mais je pense qu'avecl es autres on va avoir du fil à retordre, annonca le gardien doré du neuvième temple.

Je n'ose même pas y penser, lui rétorqua son amant en souriant.

**Premier chapitre bouclé ! Il y en a pas mal qui suivent, je n'ai encore rien tapé, mais je ferai au plus vite. Donc revenez me voir bientôt !**

**Des reviews please, bonnes ou mauvaises, je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer !**


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, depuis le temps, me direz-vous, je remercie artemisia solo, pour la correction des fautes._

_Perso pas à moi, mais à Kurumada. Allez hop la suite._

Le reste de la soirée ce passa tranquillement, entre les discussions, les danses, la nourriture et les différentes boissons.

Shura, Milo et Angelo, anciennement Death Mask, discutaient tranquillement à l'écart.

Je trouve que les deux protecteurs du seigneur aqua vont fortement très bien ensemble. Dit le scorpion.

C'est plutôt drôle, je ne pensais pas que cela serait le cas, rétorqua dans un sourit Angelo.

On doit cela à notre si beau petit couple, ricana le porteur d'excalibur.

Le couple nouvellement formé, c'étaient réfugiés, dans le temple du poisson, où ils logeaient, et ils discutaient de tout et de rien, mais surtout de leur amour naissant. Ils finirent par s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tout simplement heureux d'être ensemble, de ne plus être obliger de se cacher et de garder secret ce sentiment aux pouvoirs dévastateurs.

Ce fût à plus de 4 heures du matin que tout ce beau monde rentrèrent se coucher.

Shura, Milo et Angelo étaient partis tous trois ensemble dans pour dormir dans le temple du plus fervent défenseur de la déesse Athéna.

Shura se coucha dans sa chambre, Angelo dans la chambre d'apprentie tandis que Milo s'installa dans le canapé du salon.

Angelo ne pouvait dormir, il ne pensait que trop à la personne aimée, il savait que le spectre qui faisait battre son cœur ne pouvait l'aimer en retour, que même si il n'avait plus l'aura aussi morbide et négative que du temps où il se faisait appeler Death Mask, cela ne changeait pas grand chose, oui malheureusement, il avait plus où moins racheté ses fautes, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se mit à pleurer en silence, pleurer sur son passé à cause du quel il ne pouvait avoir d'avenir avec son spectre dont il était amoureux, amoureux à en grever.

Ce que le 4eme gardien du zodiaque ne se doutait pas, c'est que ses deux comparses avaient les mêmes pensées que lui, pas pour la même personne hein, mais pour Milo, également pour un spectre et Shura pour un marinas du dieu poiscaille.

Lorsque 9 heure arriva, tous ce petit monde, sauf les dieux, se retrouva dans l'arène principale pour de petits duels amicaux, enfin vite dit car ils n'avaient pas vraiment les yeux en face des trous, vu ce qu'ils avaient bus lors de la soirée et le peu qu'ils avaient dormis...

Shun et Ayoros se sourirent tendrement à la vue du couple marin qu'ils avaient réussis à former quelques heures plutôt, même si ils étaient tous timides, qu'ils rougissaient dès que l'autre le regardait tendrement, cela se faisait ressentir comme une très belle victoire pour les deux chevaliers.

Mais si ils savouraient leur victoire, ils savaient que leur dur labeur, lui, ne faisait que commencer. Ils remarquèrent bien la tête des gardiens du 4eme, 8eme et 10eme. Il se dirent que pour ces 3 là, cela n'allait pas être si facile que pour Krishna et Karsa, mais ils ne laisseraient pas tomber, car ils étaient ensemble grâce à Aiolia et Eaque, ils se sentaient le devoir de rendre l'appareil, et de ne plus voir à l'avenir les guerres se répéter, ils avaient eu le malheur de connaître ses guerres, et ne le souhaitaient à aucun de leurs successeurs.

Lorsque l'entrainement fut terminé, Shun et Ayoros se retrouvèrent dans le temple de ce dernier.

Je ne sais pas comment on va s'y prendre avec ces 3 là.

Je crois que j'ai une petite idée répondit Ayoros.

Que compte-tu faire exactement, questionna son amant.

Je pense qu'il va falloir la jouer radicalement serré et de manière discrète, je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécieraient que l'on se mêle de leur histoire répondit le frère du 5eme gardien.

Ça ne me dit pas ce que tu vas faire?

Je pense qu'ils faudraient que Milo, Shura et Angelo soient mis au courant des sentiments de ceux qu'ils aiment, mais en les surprenants.

Comment ça?

C'est assez simple on fait style de se trouver à un endroit de discuter avec l'un des élues des 3 chevaliers d'or, faire en sorte que celui qui est aimé de Shura par exemple dise qu'il aime de manière clair et précise et que Shura se trouve à écouter à ce moment là.

C'est pas un tordu ton truc? Questionna le chevalier aux cheveux vert.

Je ne dit pas le contraire, mais si tu as une autre solution je suis preneur rétorqua son amant.

Là tout de suite, maintenant, j'ai pas vraiment mieux.

Bon écoute on se laisse un peu de temps et si on n'a toujours pas d'autre solution, on fait comme ça.

Je suis d'accord déclara son amant.

Pendant ce temps là dans l'arène, Rhadamanthe de la whyverne avait affronté Thètis, la sirène de Poséidon, combat qui fut gagné par le premier, même si la charmante Thètis avait utilisé ses pouvoirs de sirène sur le premier juge d'Hadès, il en fut complètement insensible.

Lorsque le dernier combat se termina, voir Mû se battre contre son maitre Sion, combat valant son pesant d'or, tout ce gentil petit monde rentra dans ses quartiers.

En début d'après midi, Shun et Ayoros partirent en ville pour faire quelques courses, ils rencontrèrent, par le plus grand des hasards, Baïan et l'invitèrent à boire un coup à la terrasse d'un petit café.

Ils se mirent à discuter de leur résurrection, de la reconstruction des piliers sous-marins et des maisons zodiacal.

Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble? demanda le général.

Trois mois répondit Shun en souriant.

On a mis un certain à se déclarer. Précisa Ayoros.

Je suis content pour vous deux, vous le méritez bien, après ce que vous avez vécus c'est beau de voir que l'amour triomphe.

Les deux chevaliers d'Athéna se regardèrent, ils appréciaient ce que venait de leur dire Baïan, mais ils remarquèrent également de l'envie dans ses yeux, et de la tristesse dans le son de sa voix.

Tout à coup Shun se leva et se mit à courir vers Shura, Ayoros ayant perçus ce que faisait son amant, regarda Baïan et se mit à lui détourner l'attention de Shun et de la biquette doré du 10eme temples.

Shun a du oublié un truc important, laissons le faire. Fit Ayoros.

Heu... d'accord. Hésita ce pauvre petit marinas.

Pendant ce temps là, Shun avait donc intercepté le porteur de l'épée légendaire, et se mit à marcher avec lui, de façon à passe par l'autre chemin permettant d'arriver à la terrasse du café.

Quand Ayoros les vit arriver à une distance respectable, mais où ils pouvaient écouter la conversation qu'il tenait avec le gardien du pilier de l'océan pacifique nord, et lui les chevaliers, spectre et marinas, étaient dotés de cosmos, de vitesse, de corps beaucoup moins fragile que les humains, et doté d'une ouïe bien meilleur.

Dis moi, je vais surement être indiscret, mais j'ai constaté que tu regardé avec un regard ne trompant pas, le chevalier du capricorne, tu es amoureux de Shura, n'est ce pas?

Tu n'es pas indiscret, autant tout te dire, ça me feras surement du bien de t'en parler, je suis complètement sous le charme de cet homme, pour moi, il est tout ce que doit être un chevalier, honnête, droit, intègre, et surtout loyal, de plus c'est un homme beau et d'après ce que j'ai pu constaté pour avoir parlé quelques fois avec lui, un homme intelligent, je l'aime, mais jamais je n'oserais lui dire, je ne suis qu'un protecteur de Poséidon, et je ne sais même pas si il préfère les hommes ou les femmes, et je ne suis pas d'un grand intérêt pour un homme tel que lui.

Shura regarda le chevalier à l'armure rose, et ce dernier put lire dans ce regard de l'incrédulité et tout l'amour qu'il éprouvé à l'égard du protecteur du pilier de l'atlantique nord.

Oui, il t'aime aussi, va le voir et dis lui ce que tu ressens. Lui conseilla le chevalier divin.

Alors Shura s'approcha de la table où était installé l'homme qu'il aime, posa sa main sur son épaule, Baïan se retourna et fut confronté à l'espagnol, il baissa le regard gêné, alors Shura mit deux doigts sous son menton, le lui fit relevé et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres si tentantes de son homme.

Ils se regardèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire murmura Baïan.

Moi non plus je n'y arrive pas, mais on a tout notre temps à présent.

Shun et Ayoros étaient partis en vérifiant que tout se passait bien pour leurs deux amis, ils retournaient tranquillement au sanctuaire. Ils allaient profiter du reste de leur après midi sous la couette.

Baïan et Shura s'installèrent à la table du petit café et se mirent à discuter de tout de rien, de leurs origines, de leurs passés, de leurs origines, de leurs pays mais le plus grand changement étaient qu'ils se tenaient par la main, et se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

Lorsque 19 heures sonna au clocher d'Athènes, le onzième gold invita son amour à diner dans un restaurant, faisant de la gastronomie espagnol.

Ils dinèrent, parlant peu mais en se dévorant des yeux. Une fois le repas terminé, Shura paya, et tous deux remontèrent au temple du capricorne.

Baïan étant encore vierge, et ne voulant pas précipiter les choses, ils regardèrent la télé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et allèrent se coucher de la même manière.

Le lendemain aux arènes le tout nouveau couple n'hésita pas à s'afficher ensemble, tout le monde applaudi et les félicitas.

Les deux jeunes hommes, quant à eux allèrent remercier le couple les ayant permit de trouver le bonheur.

_Et voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plus. Le chap 3 devrait un peu moins trainer (je l'espère en tout cas)._

_Reviews please._


	3. Chapter 3

Bon voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il plaira, il est un peu plus long que les 2 précédents. Un grand merci à Artemisia solo, pour la correction des fautes.

Disclamair: persos pas à moi, mais à Kurumada, il y a du yaoi.

La nouvelle de la mise en couple de la biquette espagnole avec l'hippocampe de Poséidon fit le tour du sanctuaire en un éclair.

Les deux principaux concernés se fichaient royalement d'être le centre d'intérêt des bavardages de leurs collègues. Ils étaient en plein apprentissage de la connaissance de l'un et de l'autre, et trouvaient plus intéressant de s'occuper de leur histoire, que des bavardages.

Karsa et Krishna s'installèrent à coté de Shun et Ayoros, et les remercièrent une nouvelle fois pour l'aide qu'ils leur avaient apportée.

Vous allez essayer de mettre les personnes qui s'aiment ensemble, celle qui ne sont pas déclarées du moins ?, demanda calmement le SriLankais.

On ne va pas essayer, on VA les mettre ensemble, s'écria le chevalier aux cheveux verts.

Pour l'instant on ne s'en sort pas trop mal, mais je pense que pour les deux couples suivants, ça ne va pas être aussi simple, et qu'on va s'arracher les cheveux, rigola Ayoros.

Si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main, n'hésitez surtout pas, on vous doit notre bonheur, sans vous, nous serions toujours à nous morfondre dans notre coin, ne sachant quoi faire, dit tout simplement le lyumnade.

Je suis d'accord avec mon cher et tendre, informa Krishna, si on peut aider, comme nous avons été aidés, ce ne sera que juste retour des choses.

Comme le disait mon amant, pour les deux prochains couples, cela sera plus dur, on aura besoin de vous, ce que je vous propose c'est de nous retrouver au 9ème temple, on déjeune tous ensemble, et je vous parle de mon idée.

Ça sera avec plaisir, répondit le jeune couple.

Les deux chevaliers d'Athéna leur firent un sourire, et les remercièrent d'un hochement de tête.

Sur le sable de l'arène principale, Io général de Scylla venait de s'installer, appela celui qui avait été son adversaire durant la guerre sainte, et lui dit en rigolant:

Viens, petit bronze divin, que je te mette la pâtée pour me venger de ma cuisante défaite .

Il n'y a pas de souci, lui rétorqua ce dernier, mais je vais encore te battre.

Ne crois pas ça, je me suis beaucoup entraîné ces temps ci.

Ils se mirent en position d'attaque, et le combat commença. Shun ne put que constater que le général de Poséidon disait vrai, il s'était effectivement entraîné et avec acharnement de surcroit.

Ce combat, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts le trouvait dur, mais cela lui fit un bien fou, il pouvait se libérer la tête, mais il ne perdrait pas, après tout son septième sens lui était inné. De plus il avait vaincu Hadès, porté une Kamui, sans compter une armure d'or, celle de la Vierge. Il gagnerait le combat. Il était loin le temps où Shun avait une timidité maladive et n'osait pas se battre.

Après plus d'une heure de lutte acharnée, le chevalier aux chaînes remporta la victoire, et salua son adversaire, qui en fit autant.

La fin de l'entraînement arriva, sur un splendide match nul entre le spectre de Whyvern et le cadet des jumeaux, sous l'œil extrêmement jaloux d'un chevalier d'or.

Tout le monde regagna son temple pour le déjeuner. Deux couples, pour leur part, rejoignirent le temple du Sagittaire. Le jeune chevalier à l'armure rose s'occupa du déjeuner, tandis que son amant, Kasa et Krishna, prenaient l'apéro dans le salon.

Pendant que les grillades cuisaient tranquillement sur le barbecue d'intérieur, Shun préparait la salade de riz pour l'accompagnement, et celle de fruits pour le dessert.

Quand le repas fut prêt, les 4 protecteurs divins se mirent à table, et les discussions commencèrent.

Alors cette idée pour former 2 couples, quelle est-elle ?, demanda Krishna.

C'est tout simple, dit Shun, on va les enfermer dans un temple, et ne laisser sortir qu'une fois qu'ils se seront parlé.

C'est une chouette idée, mais comment allez-vous faire ?, questionna le gardien du pilier de l'océan de l'Antarctique.

On n'a pas encore trouvés, en fait on comptait sur vous, rétorqua gêné le canasson de la 9ème maison.

J'ai peut-être une solution, proposa le lyumnade, pour l'arachnide et l'élu de son cœur, je pense que le moyen le plus efficace, et non de faire comme vous avez prévu au dépar, pour la biquette, ( Shun et Ayoros voulaient mettre Shura, Milo et Angelo, en couple de la même manière, c'est un petit rappel), si je puis me permettre, tout comme avec le rital psychopathe. Pour mettre ces quatre-là en couple, ça va être la manière tout en douceur pour le premier, et la façon rassurante pour le second.

Tu as complètement raison, Kasa, soupira le jeune chevalier et ancien hôte d'Hadès, ça va carrément être mortel, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

C'est clair, je sens déjà poindre la migraine, murmurèrent dans un bel ensemble le compagnon de Shun et le général de Poséidon.

Ils terminèrent de déjeuner tranquillement. Pour deux d'entre eux la question était de savoir le pourquoi du comment ils avaient commencés de se mettre dans une situation pareille, tandis que les deux autres étaient ravis de pourvoir aider ceux qui les avaient aidés à se déclarer l'un à l'autre.

Pour le moment, notre duo d'agents matrimoniaux avait décidé de se prendre un après-midi shopping. Quoi de mieux que de faire les magasins pour se vider l'esprit et de reprendre au mieux leurs mises en couples de jeunes gens ayant des soucis pour se déclarer ? Ils étaient bien mignons, gentils, etc, mais cela leur causait du souci et de la fatigue.

Quand ils rentrèrent au sanctuaire au bout de plus de 3 heures de shopping, les deux chevaliers et les deux généraux des mers découvrirent un attroupement devant le temple de Mu de Jamir.

Intrigués, Ayoros et ses 3 comparses s'approchèrent, et demandèrent au propriétaire des lieux:

Que se passe-t'il?

Angelo a fait une tentative de suicide, il s'est tranché les veines, pas assez profondément pour que ça soit mortel, mais assez pour rester à l'infirmerie une semaine, et avoir besoin d'une transfusion, c'est Aldé qui s'en charge, ils sont du même groupe, expliqua le mouton mauve.

Mon dieu, mais c'est pas possible, Angie n'a pas pu faire ça ?, dit Shun tout en pleurant.

Son compagnon savait ce que pouvait ressentir son aimé, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Shun et Angelo sont devenus amis, d'ailleurs il en avait été jaloux comme pas deux. Mais c'est comme ça, et son petit ange à cheveux verts ne voulait pas perdre son ami. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, au 13ème temple, et restèrent, pendant quelques jours à surveiller l'ancien Masque de Mort du Cancer.

je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'est pas venu m'en parler?

Shun, calme toi, Angelo est comme ça, il ne t'en aurait pas parlé, il crois encore que tout le monde le hait et le juge pour ses actes passés, et c'est surtout le fait qu'il ne se pardonne pas lui même qui cause ses désagréments.

Ayoros, tu crois vraiment que c'est pour ça?

Oui, tu sais que je suis ami avec Saga et Shura, Saga avait les même symptômes que Crabie, je suis allé le voir et je lui ai tiré les vers du nez, et au bout d'un moment, quand il a compris que je ne le lâcherais pas tant qu'il ne m'aurait pas tout dit, notre Super Schyzo préféré m'a raconté ce qu'il se passé.

Et c'est ce qu'il t'a dit?

Tout à fait mon cœur, lui répondit le gold.

Dans l'esprit du jeune chevalier divin cela était tout à fait possible, combien de fois avait il vu le cancer complètement ivre, combien de fois l'avait-il consolé?

Par Athéna, je ne suis pas digne d'être son ami, je n'ai rien fait pour lui venir en aide, pensa-t-il.

Il regarda son amant, un éclat farouche dans le regard, et Ayoros sut à ce moment là qu'Angelo serait le prochain à mettre en couple.

Le mardi matin, aux alentours de 10 heures 15, l'ancien psychopathe en chef du sanctuaire s'éveilla doucement dans son lit à l'infirmerie.

Et merde, pensa-t'il, je crois bien que je me suis loupé.

**FLASH BACK**

Il venait tout juste de finir de manger. Tout simple ce repas : un reste de pasta, auquel il a rajouté un peu de sauce tomate, et qu'il a accompagné d'un steak saignant. Il se mit à penser à celui qu'il aimait, et alors les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'il les retienne, sans chercher à les arrêter, sans chercher à faire quoi que ce soit, pour lui. Plus rien n'avait de sens, aucune chose ne lui donnait l'envie de continuer, de se battre, de se lever le matin. Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, sortit un couteau long et aiguisé, et se taillada les veines du poignet.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**

Shun, qui avait senti le gardien du 4eme temple se réveiller, entra tout doucement dans la chambre, et ce fut un moment douloureux pour le jeune chevalier de trouver son compagnon d'armes, tout recroquevillé et pleurant à chaude larmes. Il s'installa sur le lit, prit l'ex-assassin du sanctuaire dans ses bras, et se mit à le bercer doucement dans ses bras.

Quand Shun sentit son ami s'endormir, il se leva et rejoignit son compagnon, ainsi que leurs deux aides pour cette mise en couple. Ils se décidèrent à aller voir l'élu du cœur d'Angelo, et de lui parler.

Quand enfin ils le trouvèrent dans le temple d'Aldébaran, Kasa et ses compagnons s'approchèrent et Kasa prit la parole.

Valentine, nous souhaiterions te parler, c'est une urgence.

Que puis-je pour vous?, questionna naturellement la Harpie.

Voilà, nous ne savons pas quels sont tes sentiments pour Angelo?, demanda Krishna.

Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde?

Cela nous regarde, dans la mesure, où Angelo est notre ami, on l'aime énormément, et il a failli mourir, parce qu'il pense que jamais tu ne l'aimeras et qu'il n'a pas le droit au bonheur sous prétexte que son passé est loin d'être rose, s'énerva Shun.

Shun, je t'en prie, calme-toi, dit d'une voix douce Ayoros, il n'est pas au courant de tout.

Tu as raison, pardonn- moi Valentine, mais ça me met hors de moi de voir mon ami dans cet état. Angie est loin d'être un ange, mais il fait en sorte de se racheter.

Écoute Shun, je ne t'en veux pas, je sais ce que cela peut faire lorsque les gens jugent sans nous connaître, et si tu veux tout savoir, je suis amoureux du Srabe, mais je me suis dit qu'il n'accepterait jamais mon amour, et c'est pour cela que je ne me suis pas déclaré.

On va aller voir si il est réveillé, et si oui, tu lui parleras ?

Ne t'en fais pas, je lui parlerai, je réussirais bien à le convaincre.

Après quelques montages de marches, choses récurrentes dans la série Saint Seiya, les 4 comploteurs, et l'amoureux du crabie italien se retrouvèrent dans la chambre où se reposait le gardien du 4ème temple.

Ce dernier était effectivement réveillé. Alors Valentine de la Harpie, spectre au service d'un juge au mono sourcil blond, avec des ailes de dragon, s'approcha du beau gosse aux cheveux bleus, et lui dit :

Écoute, il faut que je te parle, c'est important, ce que je vais te dire est sincère, je le pense, et ce que je ressens est plus que réel, et je sais que c'est partagé. Je t'aime, Angelo chevalier d'or du cancer ! Je sais que tu crois que tu n'as pas le droit d'aimer ou d'être aimé suite à tes actes avant la bataille du sanctuaire, mais c'est faux, tu as racheté des fautes depuis, et largement. On prendra le temps de construire quelque chose tous deux, je ne te laisserai pas t'en aller, surtout pas maintenant que je sais que mes sentiments sont réciproques.

Tu crois vraiment que nous deux c'est possible?, demanda d'une voix dans laquelle pointait le désespoir.

Oui, et on prendra le temps de faire ça bien.

Il déposa alors un doux baiser sur les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Les deux couples se sentaient bien, ils avaient réussi leur mission, c'était leur plus éclatante victoire à ce jour, le reste se ferait tranquillement.

Ils dînèrent tous quatre ensemble pour fêter cela.

Reviews please, j'espère que cela vous a plu, et bientôt le nouveau chapitre !


	4. Chapter 5

Chapitre qui arrive un peu plus tôt que prévue. En espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Disclamer: persos pas à moi, mais l'histoire elle si.

Le chevalier d'or, Milo du scorpion, gardien du 8eme temple du zodiaque, s'était vu soulagé d'un poids, lorsqu'il avait appris de la mise en couple de son pote Angelo du cancer, et de Valentine de la Harpie spectre d'Hadès.

Après tout la crabe aux pinces d'or et lui même, s'étaient vus devenir amis pour cause de points communs faisant d'eux des gens à éviter, effectivement, lors de son auto proclamation au poste de pope, via un coup de poing bien senti dans la cage thoracique de Shion, coup de poing savamment calculé qui arrêta net le cœur de l'ancien mouton à laine verte, les gardiens du 4eme et du 8eme temple, le premier ayant son armure, l'autre encore dans son apprentissage, se trouvèrent quelques temps après cette prise de pouvoirs à être au service de gris chan en tant qu'assassins. Cela avait eu pour effet, pour les deux hommes, de se rapprocher.

Milo n'arrivait pas à se sentir bien, car il savait que lui même, ne serait en aucun cas aimer par l'élue de son cœur, et cela la bête à aiguillon, ne pouvait vivre comme cela, mais ne savait pas comme faire pour que cet homme l'aime.

Alors qu'il se sentit sombrer doucement vers une mélancolie des plus affreuse, lui le bout entrain attitré du sanctuaire, se leva et se mit à chercher une bonne bouteille de whisky pur malt, dans l'endroit qu'il avait prévu dans son temple à l'emplacement de ces bouteilles. Il se décida que puisqu'il ne pourrait avoir son homme auprès de lui, autant faire les pires bêtises, et de jouer avec le feu, pour s'occuper la tête et se vider l'esprit, après tout il ne pouvait concevoir un tel miracle.

Ce que ne savait pas la -très jolie- bête à aiguillon du sanctuaire, c'est que le meilleur ami du 4eme gardien, et que son voisin de temple, le cheval à bascule, allait s'occuper de « sa mise en couple » avec l'un des spectres, celui qui s'est frité avec le mouton, à laine violette celui-là, je parle bien sur de Myu du Papillon.

Shun et Ayoros était en ce moment auprès du cancer, pour prendre des nouvelles, il fallait faire attention au crabie d'or, car étant donné qu'il avait fait une tentative de suicide, et qu'il avait perdu du sang, il resté fragile, malgré ses capacités de récupération dû à son état de chevalier d'or.

Alors qu'il discutaient tous quatre tranquillement, Shun et Ayoros avec Angelo, et s'était joint à eux, Valentin, qui ne pouvait pas se séparer de son amant plus de quelques heures, et vu qu'il était de bonne en ce matin de fin de printemps, il avait été dormir et prendre son petit déjeuner, virent passer un chevalier d'or du scorpion passablement, très passablement ivre, voir complètement cuit.

- Et les amis, comment va? Leur dit ce dernier avec une voix, de soulard.

- Ça va, lui répondit la Harpie, tout en regardant étonné ses 3 compagnons.

- Milo, ça va pas? Que t'arrive t-il? Demanda Shun, d'une voix d'où perçait l'incompréhension.

- Ça va pas fort, mais j'ai pris un petit remontant, ça va m'aider à me sentir mieux, à me remettre sur le droit chemin de la blague, de la farce, me faire redevenir le troublion en chef du sanctuaire, dit le gold à l'aiguillon.

Les 4 amis se regardèrent, et se demandèrent se qu'il se passait avec Milo, ce n'est pas le genre de personne à broyer du noir, où à se laisser aller dans la déprime, mais là, ils en avaient tous 4 le cœur serré, ils étaient plus qu'improbable que ce soit le seul fait de cette dépression soit l'amour et qu'il ne puisse ce déclarer, il y avait surement autre chose, il fallait le découvrir s'il voulait venir en aide à Milo, et surtout qu'il n'y est pas de dégât irréversible.

Alors, Ayoros, chevalier d'or assomma son homologue du scorpion, et le transporta jusqu'au neuvième temple et l'installa dans la chambre d'ami.

Le diner préparé, les 2 chevaliers d'Athéna et les 2 généraux des mers de Poséidon se mirent à table, et commencèrent à discuter de l'attitude de Milo, ils ne savaient pas quoi en penser, mais on pouvait sentir une certaine tension dans la pièce, car personnes ne voulaient revivre la tentative de suicide d'Angelo, mais dans l'état où ils ont retrouvé Milo, n'est pas pour rassurés les 4 protecteurs divins.

Ayoros regardé son cher et tendre petit Shun d'amour perdu au fin fond de ses pensées, le gold se demandait à quoi il pouvait penser justement, quant à lui il ne savait plus où il était les 2 premières mises en couples furent plutôt facile, quant à Angie et Milo, pour le premier on a frôlé la mort, quant au deuxième, c'est une belle dépression qui pend aux nez. C'est à se demander si Aphrodite n'est pas contre lui et son amant, mais zut à la fin, avec toutes les horreurs qu'ils ont vécu ils ont le droit au bonheur, à l'amour, lui même étant décédé à l'âge de quatorze ans, il ne laisserait rien ni personne entacher ce bonheur auxquelles ils avaient tous droit, il ne voulait en aucun cas perdre son si beau et si tendre petit chevalier aux cheveux vert et aux yeux d'émeraude.

Le dit chevalier, aux cheveux vert et aux yeux d'émeraude, se posait beaucoup de question similaire à celle de l'homme de sa vie, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses amis arrivaient à de tels extrémités, parce qu'ils étaient amoureux, et pensaient qu'ils ne pouvaient l'être en retour, alors certes, certains comme Death Mask et Milo, avaient été des assassins au service de Gris Chan, mais quand même, le passé appartenait au passé, et ils s'étaient rachetés devant le mur des lamentations, lors de la guerre contre Hadès.

- Je crois que Milo a plus de soucis qu'on ne pensé, parla Krishna.

- Effectivement lui répondit Kassa.

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il a, ce qu'il pense, ou ce qui a pu se passer pour Milo, mais je crois que l'un d'entre nous va devoir aller lui parler, expliqua Shun.

- J'irais lui parler, dit Ayoros, je crois que j'arriverais à lui faire dire le fond de ses pensées, et on pourra, je pense, voir le nœud du problème et trouver une solution adaptée pour sa mise en couple.

- Tu pense qu'il est comme Angelo, et que son passé d'assassin vient le hanté, qu'il ne se pardonne pas, et qu'il ne pense pas qu'il puisse être aimé? Questionna le gardien de l'océan indien.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement le 9eme gold, mais c'est une possibilité à envisager, il se peut que ce ne soit pas ça, ou qu'il y est d'autres choses faisant que cela donne son état actuel.

- Ça ne va pas être facile, dit tristement le lémuriade.

- Et encore, dit en souriant Shun, le plus dur vont être les jumeaux, parce que même si on leur a pardonnés, pas sûr qu'ils se soient pardonnés et acceptes l'aide et l'amour qu'on leur donne.

- Et ben, ça va être sympa, soupira Krishna de Crysahor.

4 visages las, ils se sentaient en triste posture, ne savaient pas comment ils allaient faire pour caser le scorpion d'or et le papillon des ténèbres (c'est pas de lumière normalement?).

Après une nuit à surveiller le scorpion, Shun et Ayoros préparèrent le petit déjeuner, pour Milo quelques choses de consistant, après tout il avait passé la nuit à gigoter dans tous les sens.

Une fois attablé dans la cuisine, Shun et Ayoros se mirent à détailler leur collègue, il avait des cernes immenses et un air abattu.

- Dis moi Milo que se passe t-il? Questionna Ayoros.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne le cheval à bascule.

- Milo, je ne veux que t'aider, je ne veux pas t'embêter ou me mêler de ce qui ne me concerne pas. Rétorqua Ayoros.

Pour le bien de cette mission, les 2 amants avaient décidés qu'il valait mieux laisser Ayoros discuter avec l'arachnide.

- Laisse moi rire, je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais t'intéresser, toi le chevalier si droit, qui n'a pas hésiter à donner sa vie pour sauver Athéna bébé, t'avais quoi? Quatorze ans. Je ne vois pas ce que les états d'âme d'un assassin peuvent intéresser?

- Il est vrai que j'ai fait mon devoir, mais je trainais assez souvent avec Saga pour savoir qu'il y avait une noirceur en lui, et que le pauvre avait de plus en plus de mal à la combattre, je l'ai vu enfermer Kanon au Cap Sounion, je me devais de protéger la déesse, et toi, tout comme moi tu as fait ton devoir, tu as préféré tuer des gens de manière digne et honorable, plutôt que de les laisser entre les mains, de ce qu'était jadis Masque de Mort et Aphrodite.

- Tu le crois vraiment? Que sais tu de moi, monsieur le héros?

- Ce que je sais de toi? Tout, je t'ai vu grandir, je te connais parce que tu es comme mon petit lionceau, lia est mon frère de sang, et je t'aime autant, alors tu vas bien m'écouter, car je ne répèterais pas deux fois, je t'aiderais, quitte à te foutre la raclée de ta vie, m'entends-tu bien arachnide de mes deux?

Cette tirade laissa stupéfait le dit arachnide et l'amant du cheval à bascule, ils semblaient tous deux statufiés par cet éclat, improbable du digne et calme chevalier de la neuvième maison.

Milo se mit à sangloter tout doucement, les paroles d'Ayoros se mettant à faire effet, il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer, surtout avec ce qu'il était devenu, suite au coup d'état du double de Saga.

Ayoros avait-il raison? Les gens pouvaient-ils l'aimer malgré son passé tâché de sang comme il était? Peut-être y avait-il un espoir?

- Les gens t'aiment comme tu es Milo, tu n'as jamais rien renié, tu as toujours fait ce que te dicté ton devoir et ton cœur, tu es quelqu'un de bien, sachant se remettre en question, et tu es la mascotte du sanctuaire. Tous le monde ne veux qu'une chose, retrouver le Milo qu'ils connaissent et qu'ils aiment.

- Tu crois vraiment A yoros?

- Oui, je les sais tu veux qu'on appelle des personnes et qu'elles te le certifient?

- Je te crois.

- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire? On va aller en ville manger une glace, et faire un tour sur les manèges.

- Ouaip, ça va être sympa.

Pendant ce temps-là, les deux complices de cette agence matrimoniale, nouvelle génération, étaient allés discuter avec un certain Myu du papillon (et toujours pas de lumière), spectre d'Hadès de son état. Comme il logeait au temple de l'ancien masque de mort (mais toujours) chevalier d'or du cancer. En passant, ils avaient entendu des bruits d'activités au combien plaisante et licite, mais que la morale provenant du temple du lion, et oui le chaton d'or monté en graine, faisait mumuse avec son amant, j'ai nommée Eaque du Garuda, juge d'Hadès.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, ils virent le papillon de lumière sous les projecteurs (oups! Je crois que je suis pas dans le bon du truc.) enfin bref, ils se deciderent pour la version courte et franche (ce chapitre traine en longueur, à comparé des 3 précédents).

- Myu, il faut qu'on cause, c'est urgent et de la plus haute importance. Déclara d'une traite le Lémuriade.

- Que puis-je pour vous? demanda calmement le papillon.

- Voilà, repris l'amant de Kassa, tu sais que Milo nous a fait une belle crise de déprime hier soir, le fond du problème, c'est qu'il est amoureux, et c'est toi l'heureux élue.

- C'est vrai de chez vrai répondit le gardien de l'océan indien.

- Mais, c'est merveilleux, cela fait tellement longtemps que je rêve de vivre ma vie avec cet homme, je ne croyais pas qu'il pouvait m'aimer.

- Écoute, il faut qu'on aille à la fête foraine, nos entremetteurs de choc, Shun et Ayoros pour ne pas citer, vont l'emmener là bas, donc on fait fisa.

- Depechons nous, lui dit Myu.

Une fois arrivé à la fête foraine le trio attendirent les 3 chevaliers d'Athéna, ils n'eurent guère à attendre, ils virent les 3 acolytes avec une glace à l'italienne dans les mains, qui se dirigent tranquillement vers les autos tamponneuses, ils se mirent donc en route et les suivirent, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas Myu, se mit à avancer plus rapidement, tapa sur l'épaule de Milo, qui se retourna, et alors là, le papillon, l'embrassa à pleines bouche.

Milo en resta comme deux ronds de flanc, et se mit à bégayer

- Tu... je...

- Oui, je t'aime, et je veux faire ma vie avec toi.

- Je le veux aussi.

Les 4 autres se sourirent, ils étaient fière d'eux.

Tandis que le nouveau couple rentrèrent au temple du scorpion, pour discuter, et se mettre à l'abri des regards, l'agence matrimoniale allèrent fêter ça dans un bar d'Athènes et au restaurant, pour terminer, chacun dans leurs chambres pour une nuit chaude et remplit de tendresse.

Voilà voilà. Reviews please, en bien ou en mal.


	5. Chapter 6

Voilà un nouveau chap, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, pour que je le sache, review please.

Disclamer: persos pas à moi, mais à Kurumada.

Warning: relation sexuel entre hommes, homophobes passés votre chemin.

On n'était le 21 juin, ce soir c'est la fête de la musique à Athènes, Milo ouvre tout doucement les yeux, et voit les cheveux améthystes de son chérie, oui ils ont dormis ensemble, et non ils n'ont rien fait que la morale réprouve, ils ont beaucoup discuter, Myu à fait en sorte de mettre sa petite bête à aiguillon en sécurité, il a fait en sorte que le gardien du 8eme temple ne s'en veuille plus, qu'il ne rejette plus son passé.

Angelo, l'ancien Masque de Mort chevalier du cancer, gardien de la 4eme maison du zodiaque, ex assassin psychotique en chef, ex collectionneur de têtes de ses victimes collés au mur de son temple, venait de se réveiller tout simplement plus heureux que jamais dans les bras de sa petite Harpie qui sentait bon, très bon. Ils avaient, tout comme le couple précédent, beaucoup discuter, car même si le crabe bleu, avait fait en sorte de se racheter un minimum de conduite, il s'en voulait toujours pour ses actes passés.

Dans le douzième temple du zodiaque, Kasa des Lémuriades et Kryshna de Chryshnaor, se sont réveillés bien tranquillement, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme des biens heureux, ils avaient énormément parlés tous les deux, et se trouvés chanceux d'avoir pu se mettre ensemble.

Ces 3 couples devaient en remercier un autre, Ayoros chevalier d'or du sagittaire et Shun chevalier de bronze divin d'Andromède, ils étaient en ce moment même dans le temple du premier, et venaient de passer une nuit particulièrement agréable, ils avaient enchainer les positions pendant des heures, avec quelques accessoires (occasionnellement), ils étaient repus et bien heureux.

Continuons notre petit tour des couples du sanctuaire de la déesse de la sagesse.

Dans le premier temple, notre petit bélier à laine mauve préparait le petit déjeuner pour lui même et sa douce (si vous avez un doute, et ben moi aussi, je rappelle que c'est Shina.), qui n'allait pas tardé à se réveiller, il lui porterais au lit, elle aimait bien de temps en temps. Tout ce que Mü voulait s'était terminer sa vie avec elle, et surtout fondé une famille.

Au second temple, Aldébaran, chevalier d'or du taureau, 2 mètres 10 pour 130 kgs, terminé la cuisson de ses crêpes, sa dulcinée, contrairement au chevalier d'argent du serpent, elle n'aime pas trop le petit déjeuner au lit, mais était très friande de crêpes au nutella, et confiture de fraise (pas sur la même crêpe, hein). Aldé entendit des bruits pas dans la cuisine, il se retourna et vit sa belle rousse, dans la cuisine il, alla la prendre dans ses bras, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Passons maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, au 5eme temple du chemin zodiacal, dans ce temple là, nous retrouvons un chevalier plein de fougue, tout en puissance et en muscle, bronzé, les cheveux châtains, coupés court, petit frère d'Ayoros, il est du signe du lion, j'ai nommée Aiolia, il est encore endormi à cette heure ci, mais pas son amant, j'ai nommée Eaque du Garuda, ce dernier, lui ne préparait pas de petit déjeuner, à déguster ou non au lit, lui s'amuse à réveiller son amant en lui faisant des suçons partout dans le cou, c'était bien plus marrant. Tellement occupé à son petit jeu, il ne vit pas les yeux bleus de son amant s'ouvrirent, et se retrouva sur le matelas allongé sur le dos, le lion au dessus de lui, et il lut dans ses si beaux yeux, l'envie qui lui taraudait les reins. Le lion d'or désapa son Garuda, en déposant de doux baisers sur le corps pâle de son amant, une fois cette plaisante activité terminé, il se défit de son boxer, et continuas ses baisers sur le corps dénudé de son amant en y joignant de douces caresses, il descendit le long du torse, sur le bas ventre, déposa de doux cou de langue, sur la virilité au combien réveillé du Népalais, qui gémissais de plaisir, et qui n'était pas en reste question caresses, il caressait toutes les parties de l'anatomie du lion d'or passant à sa portée, il stoppa net son activité lorsqu'il sentit un écrin chaude et humide entouré sa virilité, et une langue titillant son membre, il ne gémissait plus, il criait de désir, le plaisir lui brûlant les reins, au bout de presque 5 min de caresses linguales sur son membre plutôt épais, le 3eme juge d'Hadès arqua le dos, et se libéra dans un cri rauque dans la bouche de son Aiolia.

Le lion ne vit rien venir, son amant les changeât de place, il se mit à embrasser toutes les parties du corps de son homme, tout en mettant un doigt dans son orifice pour le détendre, quand il commença à le sentir détendu, il y ajouta un second doigt, et fit un mouvement de ciseaux, il caressa en même temps, les cuisses de son amant, son torse, en évitant le pénis, de proportion au combien extraordinaire de son amant (le lion était un homme qui avait été gâté à ce niveau là), quand enfin, il sentit son amant prêt à le recevoir, il commença à s'enfoncer tout doucement dans se fourreau étroit, si chaud et si doux, il regarda son amant dont la trique bien évidente lui donnait une indication sur le plaisir qu'il avait s'enfonça alors d'un coup sec, Lia émit un cri rauque, Eaque donna d'abord des coups lents, puis il se mit à augmenter le rythme de son va et vient, et ne mit pas longtemps à se déverser dans son amant, ce dernier ayant toujours sa trique... d'enfer, le Garuda, joueur, lui fit écarter les cuisses et s'empala sans plus de cérémonie, sur la Oh combien épaisse partie de son amant, ce dernier pendant que son amant alternée des mouvements de va et vient, lents et plus rapide autour de son sexe, s'amuser à faire lui aussi ces mêmes mouvements, sur le sexe de son juge, ce dernier se libéra rapidement dans la main de Lia, qui se lécha les doigts plein de semence son amant, le lion arqua le dos et se libéra à son tour dans le fourreau de son cher et tendre.

Ils se sourirent, allèrent prendre une douche, puis prirent leur petit déjeuner.

Dans le 6eme temple, celui de Shaka, chevalier d'or, blond comme les blés, réincarnation de Bouddha, méditer tranquillement sur son lotus de pierre, attendant que son amant, Seiyar chevalier de bronze divin de Pégase, pour ne pas le nommer, se lève. Depuis quelques temps, Shaka avait quelques doutes sur son couple avec le jeune chevalier, non pas qu'il doute de son amour pour Seiyar, mais plutôt du contraire, le jeune homme est tout son opposé, il était du genre bagarreur, aimait avoir du monde autour de lui, lui même était tout l'inverse, calme, posé et surtout il aimait méditer au calme.

Seiyar se réveilla en sursaut, il sentait une vague d'anxiété et de doute provenir de son amant, il se leva et alla le rejoindre dans la partie de son temple où il se trouvé pour méditer, il le regarda 5 min, le jeune chevalier se demandé comment un homme si pur, si tranquille pouvait aimer un homme comme lui, qui pouvait reprendre le poste de Milo, celui de trublion en chef du sanctuaire, il se décida à le sortir de sa méditation, pour lui parler.

Shaka, ouvre les yeux s'il te plait, il faut que l'on se parle.

Seiyar, déjà debout? De quoi veux tu parler?

J'ai senti ton angoisse, je me demande simplement ce qui peut t'arriver.

Écoute, je t'aime plus que tout, mais toi et moi on est trop diffèrent, on ne peut être ensemble, cela se finira mal, de plus je sais que tu ne m'aime pas.

Ne dis pas des bêtises pareil, je t'aime et tu m'aimes, on le sait tous deux, on est diffèrent, c'est vrai je ne mentirais pas, mais c'est cela qui fait notre force, ne pense plus à ce genre de choses, on est fait pour être ensemble, et cela pour l'éternité.

Je suis désolé.

Non, tu n'as pas à l'être.

Seiyar avait Shaka dans ces bras, car ce dernier s'était mis à pleurer. Il avait réussit à le consoler et à le rassurer, heureusement qu'il avait été demander conseil à ce cher Mü.

Du côté de Rune et Sorrento qui squatté chez la balance, tout se passait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, ils s'étaient câlinés une bonne partie de la nuit, et étaient entrain de prendre leur petit déj, pas de quoi s'inquiéter, ils se faisaient les yeux doux entre deux tartines de beurre de cacahuète, que demander de plus?

Au treizième temple, shion se réveiller tranquillement dans les bras de son dieu des enfers, Hadès et lui cela commencés à faire un moment déjà, la paix avait été signée près de deux ans auparavant, et Hadès s'était mis à lui faire la cour, Shion n'osait pas lui répondre positivement, alors qu'il l'aimait, c'est en voyant ce manège ridicule, et connaissant les sentiments de celui qui avait accepté de redevenir son grand pope, qu'elle se décida à entrer dans le jeu, elle était venu le voir, et l'avait engueuler pendant plus de deux heures, parce qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas répondre aux avances de son oncle, alors que ses sentiments n'étaient là pour des prunes, elle lui avait donnée pour mission d'aller voir son oncle et de lui dire oui.

À ce souvenir, Shion se mit à sourire.

À quoi penses-tu?

À notre mis en couple, mon ténébreux.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, ils firent des choses... mortelles.

La journée se passa tranquillement pour tous ces couples. Seulement, voilà, le problème est simple, même si pas mal de monde est heureux, parce qu'ils sont en couples, les autres chevaliers et assimilés, quant à eux, ont beaucoup de mal à trouver cela beau/ romantique/ attendrissant (rien à barrer, pas de mention inutiles), le problème est de mettre le restant en couple, et pour cela Shun d'Andromède et Ayorors du Sagittaire, sont là, mais aujourd'hui, c'est fête de la musique (je sais pas si il y a la fête en Grèce, mais on va faire comme ci hein, vous serez gentil),et ils vont prendre une journée de repos bien méritée, après tous deux des quatre couples formés non pas été des plus faciles.

Dans le neuvième temple du sanctuaire de la déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse, 2 jeunes hommes enlacés, dormaient du sommeil du juste, après tout, il n'y avait plus de guerre à jamais, et ça c'était plus que bien, surtout pour les générations futurs, il n'y avait donc aucun problème pour que ces deux « marieurs » ne puisse profiter d'une bonne grasse matinée d'une après midi câlin/canapé, et pour le soir des concerts dans la ville d'Athènes, et de la nourriture bien grâce qui y est servie.

Dans le douzième temple, celui du plus beau des chevaliers de la déesse au bouclier de la justice, Aphrodite des poissons, de son vrai nom Yohan, était dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, il avait un air las et fatigué, les yeux bouffis par les larmes, l'homme qu'il aime, ne le regarde pas, ne lui parle jamais, à peine un bonjour et de plus lors de la bataille du sanctuaire, il avait tué un de ces frères. Après ça, comment voulais faire pour que l'élue de votre cœur vous remarque et vous accepte à ces côtés, il aurait mieux fait de rester en enfer, c'est beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup moins problématique.

Au onzième temple, l'ambiance n'étais pas mieux, Camus étant très ami avec Yohan, parlés de beaucoup de choses et leur relation amoureuse, ou plutôt leur manque de relation amoureuse, était venu sur le tapis un jour, et là, il avait avoué au poisson qu'il était amoureux de l'un de ses disciples, il ne lui avait pas dit le quel des deux, mais bon c'était pas là le plus important, il ne pouvait se déclarer, pas après sa traitrise, pas après l'attitude exemplaire, et la droiture exceptionnelle de don élève.

Dans le 6eme temple, le phénix était éveillé lui aussi, mais il ne voulait pas se lever, après tout à quoi bon, il n'avait personne à aimer, personne avec qui dormir, il était heureux pour ses frères et la paix instaurée, mais lui il n'avait plus personne, et celle qu'il voulait, il avait tué son frère d'arme, son collègue durant la guerre contre Hadès, alors que voulais vous qu'il fasse? Il n'a plus qu'à aller voir ailleurs si il y est pas.

Mais l'agence matrimoniale Shun and Co, n'avait pas dit son dernier, elle avait juste pris un jour de repos.

Fin. Pour le prochain chapitre, un peu de patience.


	6. Chapter 7

_**nouveau chap.**_

_**persos toujours pas à moi.**_

La veille au soir, tous les chevaliers étaient sortis à Athènes pour la fête de la musique, ils étaient tous rentrés tard (ou très tôt le matin), l'horloge sonna 10 heures, mais la plupart de ce petit monde ne se réveillèrent point.

L'entrainement faisait partis du quotidien, mais en aucun cas obligatoire ( c'est surtout que ces beaux gosses ne voulaient pas perdre leur musculature de rêve), donc de temps en temps ces êtres appartenant à la mythologie pouvaient se permettre de zapper l'entrainement.

Dans le neuvième temple, Shun se réveilla tout doucement entre les bras forts, bronzés, chaud, tout doux et aimant de son amant, c'est comme cela qu'il aimé être réveillé, c'était le meilleur de tout les réveilles, il le regarda dormit, puis alla préparer un petit déjeuner, simple mais copieux (pas besoin de caviar, n'est ce pas?), puis, prit d'une impulsion subite, il alla chercher le grand plateau, chargeât ce dernier du petit déjeuner, et prit la direction de la chambre.

Ces trois derniers mois, avaient, pour Shun, passés à la vitesse de la lumière, il n'arrivai pas à croire à son bonheur avec l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il mit le plateau à terre, se serra contre son grand doudou personnelle, et mit en point d'honneur à le faire se réveiller tout en douceur.

Quelques instants plus tard, le regard de Shun, tomba sur celui vert de son Aioros, ils se sourirent.

- As-tu bien dormit? Demanda le sublime chevalier d'or du sagittaire.

- Dans tes bras, je dors toujours agréablement bien. Et toi?

- Extraordinairement bien aussi. Sourit Aioros.

- Que fais-tu? Demanda Shun en voyant son chère et tendre vouloir se lever de leur lit.

- Je vais préparer le petit déj.

- Pas la peine, rallonge toi.

Et sous le regard étonné et interrogateur de son amant, qui s'était rallongé, Shun prit le plateau posé sur le sol, s'installa à côté de son homme, et mit le plateau entre eux.

- Tu es un amour. Dit tendrement Aioros

- tu me gâte tellement, que de temps en temps, je peux le faire aussi.

- Si je le fais, c'est que cela me fait plaisir.

- Mais à moi aussi, je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile, dit Shun tout en servant le chocolat au lait, pour son amant et lui même.

- Je sais mon cœur, mais je suis comme ça.

Tout en déjeunant, les deux amants/entremetteurs (ne pas barrer, pas de mention inutiles), papotèrent des couples déjà formés, et ceux à réunir. Ils hésitaient entre 3 couples à mettre ensemble:

Shiryu et Aphrodite;

Ikki et Minos ;

Hyoga et Camus.

Mais pour l'instant, cela n'était pas le plus important, le plus important c'étaient eux deux, les couples pouvaient bien attendre le milieu, voir même la fin de la journée.

A l'heure du repas tous les chevaliers, marinas et spectres, se retrouvèrent au treizième, pour un repas sous le signe de la bonne entente. Si certaines personnes avaient des problèmes, ils seraient réglés aussitôt, tous le monde veux maintenir la paix, et quel meilleur moyen de les y aider, que de les écouter, de les aider, et soutenir, mais les dieux trouvèrent que de les mettre en couple, était la meilleur des idées.

Tous ce beau petit monde, discutaient joyeusement les uns avec les autres, avec un verre d'alcool ou de jus de fruits, avalant les délicieux amuses gueules, venant des différents pays qui correspondés aux origines de chaque protecteurs divins.

Une fois l'apéro terminé, tout le monde se mit à table, par affinités, et non par catégorie, on pouvait voir notamment, Shun et Aioros être entourés d'un côté (celui de Shun) Angelo et Valentine, de l'autre par Rune et Sorrento.

Les deux entremetteurs, avaient en face d'eux Ikki et Hyoga, cela tombaient bien, ils allaient pouvoir faire 2 des couples, et pour se faire quoi de mieux que de se séparer.

Sorrento, qui est au courant que les deux chevaliers sont une agence matrimoniale, profitant de chaque occasions pour exercer leur talent, avait demandé à son amant chérie d'amour rien qu'à lui, de se placer à côté du percheron volant, après tout, ils ont casés Krishna, Kassa et Baïan, alors pour les remercier, quoi de mieux qu'un petit coup de pouce.

Tout en dégustant leur entrée, une tourte aux foies gras et pommes de terres, la pâtes feuilletés légères, feuilletés mais pas envahissantes, le foies gras qui a un petit goût de framboise (normale, déglacés dans du vinaigre de framboise, c'est excellent), les pommes de terres légèrement croustillantes, on sentait le poivre, le sel et la muscade, mais l'assaisonnement n'était là que pour rehausser le goût des autres aliments et le mettre en valeur. Sorrento, entre deux bouchées, et qui par un heureux hasard (qui a dit que l'auteur l'avait exprès? Ben, en fait, c'est pas faux), avait Minos en face de lui, et notre petite sirène avait prévenue pendant l'apéro Shun et Ayoros de leur apporté son aide au moins pour aujourd'hui, se mit à questionner le Griffon:

- Dites moi, M. le juge, ça fait quoi d'être de retour à la vie, et d'avoir une paix durable?

- Ben, c'est cool, c'est même plus que cela, mais sans te mentir, au début, je ne savais plus où j'étais, ni ce que je devais faire ou non.

- Ça n'a pas du être évident pour vous? Questionna le seul qui avait échappé à la mort dans les protecteurs divins.

- Je t'en prie, tutoie moi et appelle moi par mon prénom.

- Pas de problème pour moi.

- Pour te répondre, je crois que cela n'a été évident pour personne.

Rune et Aioros acquiescèrent à cette remarque fortement judicieuse.

- Et tu es en couple avec qui? Questionne l'Autrichien.

- Je n'ai pas de petit ami pour le moment. Dit tristement le 2eme juge d'Hadès, mais il y a quelqu'un que j'aime, mais, d'après ce que je sais il est en couple avec un de ses collègues.

- Tu en ai sur? Parce que parfois les gens peuvent être mal intentionnés, et te dire n'importe quoi, pour ne pas te mettre en couple. Dit Aioros.

- Il est à côté de son collègue ce soir, il ne m'adresse jamais le parole. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de faux là dedans.

- Il ne sais surement pas comment ce déclarer, il a peut être peur, je pense que tu devrais te déclarer, tout lui dire, après tout, tu n'as rien, et tu seras fixé. Rétorqua le flutiste.

Peut être est-ce là, la meilleur des solutions, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas, et au pire je resterais dans cette situation, déclara songeur, et loin d'être convaincu le Griffon aux cheveux blancs.

Sorrento de la sirène maléfique, dit tout bas au sagittaire « je crois qu'on est pas sortie de l'auberge, entre le phénix qui ne veut pas se déclarer de peur de se prendre une veste, et l'oiseau numéro 2 qui est loin d'être convaincu, je sens déjà la migraine poindre », et de se récolté un sourire désespéré de son voisin d'à côté.

Les serveurs apportent le dessert, tiramisu au chocolat au lait et chocolat blanc. Quand l'entremetteur et son acolyte exceptionnel (c'était juste pour la mise en couple des deux oiseaux), virent arriver le dessert, ils furent content, car ça allé pouvoir leur remonter le moral, ils ne savent comment les mettre ensemble ces deux là, pourquoi deux têtes de mules comme ça s'aime?

Il va falloir faire quelques choses, mais quoi, telle est la question, s'est pas possible, on peut lire sur les visages du sagittaire et de la sirène maléfique, de la consternation, et du découragement. D'ailleurs les deux protecteurs divins se demandent ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire à leur divinités respectives pour que cela se passe ainsi.

Alors que son amant discute avec le chevalier du cygne, Aioros se demande s'il ne faudrait pas qu'ils enferment le phénix et le griffon dans une chambre, ou n'importe quelle autre pièce, pour qu'ils puissent mettre les points sur les I, discuter, et surtout s'avouer leurs sentiments, parce que sinon, comme dit précédemment, ils ne vont pas s'en sortir, et qu'après eux, il y a encore pas mal de mise en couple à faire.

Il fait part de son idée à Sorrento, qui lui répond par un large, mais vraiment un très large sourire. Après tout, il n'y a pas vraiment d'autres solutions, ils mettront en place leur plan (pas du tout machiavélique) à la fin de la soirée, comme ça, eux pourront passer une nuit de folie avec leurs chéries respectifs, et aviseront le lendemain matin.

Une fois le fabuleux dessert mangé (le dit dessert préparé par un Angelo plus qu'en forme, souriant et comique que jamais), le canasson volant se dirigeât vers sa déesse qui discutait avec Hadès et le grand pope, pour une fois il gagnerait pas mal de temps, et éviterait de courir après tout ce monde.

- Seigneur Hadès, majesté Athéna, grand pope, je souhaiterais vous entretenir à propos d'un sujet me tenant à cœur.

- Mais je t'en prie, fais donc mon plus loyal chevalier, lui dit sa déesse.

- Voilà, mon amant Shun et moi, pour remercier la chance qui nous a été donnée de pouvoir gouter au bonheur en étant ensemble grâce à l'aide d'une tierce personne, nous aidons nos camarades à se mettre avec la personne qu'ils aiment, certains ne sont pas très difficiles, d'autres ce n'est guère la joie, Sorrento et moi même, nous nous occupons du chevalier phénix et le juge du Griffon, mais cela s'avère être une horreur, aussi bornés l'un que l'autre, mais nous avons eu une idée...

- Ne te fais pas plus modeste que tu ne l'es, dit la sirène qui s'était approchée, tu as eu cette brillante idée.

Aioros lui sourit.

- Voilà, nous devrions les enfermer tous deux dans une pièce, et laisser discuter ensemble, mettre les choses au claires et se déclarer.

- Voilà une sage idée, je reconnais bien la ta sagesse et ton grand cœur chevalier du sagittaire, tu as bien fait de venir nous voir. Ma nièce où pourrait on mettre ces deux têtes de mules?

- Je pense que dans l'une des chambres du palais cela irait très bien, puisque nous autres dieux ne dormons pas, nous pourrions les surveiller discrètement.

- Merci vos majestés.

La soirée avancée doucement, mais surement, et lorsque ce petit monde commença à partir, Sorrento alla vers le juge et Aioros vers le phénix, et les assommèrent en même temps, pas trop fort, mais suffisamment pour les mettre dans la chambre que leur indiqua la déesse protectrice de l'humanité.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, les 2 oiseaux se réveillèrent, ils ne comprenaient plus rien, ils avaient le souvenir de la soirée, et de Sorrento et d'Aioros les assommants, puis plus rien, le trou noir total, ils regardèrent la chambre, du parquet au sol, une salle de bain privative, une armoire, une commode, et un lit, quelque chose sur le lit attira leur attention, une lettre, ils se regardèrent et se dirigèrent vers le grand lit, Minos se saisit de la lettre, et la lut à haute voix:

_Chers Minos et Ikki,_

_puisque vous êtes aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, nous avons décidés de vous enfermer l'un avec l'autre, pour que vous puissiez vous avouez vos sentiments, qui sont, oh super, exactement les mêmes l'un envers l'autre._

_Ayoros et Shun les metteurs en couples, Sorrento et Rune leurs aides sur ce coup là._

Ils se regardèrent complétement étonnés ils étaient, pour parler vulgairement, sur le cul. Comment se faisait-il que ces 4 là leur avaient fait cela. Ils ne comprenaient rien à rien.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, ces que les 2 entremetteurs principaux et leurs 2 aides sur le couple d'oiseaux infernale, les surveillés via une caméra installée précédemment par les bon soins du centaure him self (la classe c'est Ayoros.), et oui, ils avaient eu du mal avec le crabe et le scorpion d'or, alors autant être prévoyant, comme dirait je ne sais plus qui mieux vaut trop que pas assez.

Pendant ce temps là, les deux protecteurs divins étaient installés chacun dans un coin de la pièce, et ne pouvaient réagir au petit mot. Que faire? Devait-il se parler? Ou bien se buter, et rester camper sur leur position?

Ikki se dit que si son frère et son beau-frère les avaient tous deux enfermés là, c'est que leurs sentiments étaient réciproque non? Alors il décida de se lancer. Le « qui ne tente rien, n'a rien » étaient de bon aloi dans cette situation.

- Écoute, si les 2 entremetteurs et leurs acolytes ont crus bon de nous mettre ensemble dans cette chambre, c'est bien pour nous déclarer, alors voilà Minos du Griffon, je t'aime.

Minos le regarda, interloqué par cette déclaration soudaine, mais qu'il savait être la vérité.

- Je t'aime aussi, mais je ne sais pas si notre couple durera, ou si on arrivera à ce supporter.

- Je ne sais pas non plus, mais si on essai pas, on ne le seras jamais. Dit le phénix.

Le griffon s'avança vers le phénix, Ikki voyant que l'élue de son cœur avait peur, fit le pas qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre et l'embrassa tendrement. Minos répondit tout doucement à ce baisser.

Ils étaient heureux l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Les entremetteurs étaient plus que fiers d'eux, ils avaient lâchés un cri de victoire des plus gros que l'on ai entendus.

Et un couple moins pensèrent Shun et Ayoros.


	7. Chapter 8

**Nouveau chap.**

**Disclamer: persos pas à moi, mais j'en fais ce que je veux pour ma fic.**

**Toutes personnes homophobes est prier de passer son chemin.**

**Je souhaiterais remercier Mlle anzuki pour ces très gentilles reviews, et la constance de celle ci.**

Le dieu du sommeil, Hypnos de son petit nom, était au 13 eme temple entrain de regarder Ikki et Minos se diriger vers lui, et oui vu que les bronzes divins logent au palais, et comme le couple d'entremetteurs a encore frappé, Minos va y passer quelques nuits avec son cher et tendre oiseau de feu -qui revient encore et toujours de l'enfer, parce que lesdits enfers ne veulent pas de lui, on connait tous la chanson, n'est ce pas?-

Ses pensées dérivèrent à celui qu'il aimait, et tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que les entremetteurs de chocs lui viennent en aide. Son problème était plus que simple, lui-même avait pour titre dieu du sommeil, mais il faisait partie des dieux mineurs, celui qui avait élue domicile dans son cœur, un dieu majeur, faisant même partie des 12 majeurs-.

Pendant ce temps-là, Shun et Aioros, profitaient d'une grasse matinée, plutôt bien méritée. Même si les 2 entremetteurs avaient de temps en temps un petit coup de main de leurs confrères, cela n'était pas forcement bon pour leur nerfs tout cela, mais bon ils voulaient aider leurs amis, leurs frères d'armes dans ce dur combat qu'est de trouver leur bonheur avec l'être aimer.

A onze heures passée de quelques minutes, les 2 protecteurs de l'humanité décidèrent de se lever, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et découvrirent un mot sur la table. Ils s'entreregardèrent et prirent la décision de lire le mot:

_**« On a un sacré souci, il faut mettre au plus vite Hyoga avec son maitre Camus, et ensuite mettre le seigneur Hypnos avec le dieu qui fait battre son petit cœur d'artichaut, parce que je crois qu'il va nous faire une dépression.**_

_**Sorrento et Rune, vos deux complices pour cette mission. »**_

Les deux amants, avaient les mêmes pensées habitant leurs esprits, ils fallaient, et au plus vite, mettre tous ce petit monde encore célibataire les uns avec les autres, et illico presto.

Mais la précipitation n'aiderait pas, donc, ils se décidèrent à manger un morceau et à aller voir, pour Shun le maitre des maitres des glaces et Aioros l'élève, cela serait beaucoup plus simple de faire comme ça.

Shun arriva au 11eme temple, frappa à la porte des appartements privés et attendit que le « locataire » vienne lui ouvrir, ce qui arriva quelques instants plus tard.

- Bonjour Shun.

- Bonjour Camus. Comment vas tu?

- Bien. Et toi?

- Ça ne va trop fort. Puis-je entrer?

- Bien sur. Lui répondit le chevalier d'or avec une moue des plus interrogative sur son visage des plus inexpressif habituellement.

Shun s'installa sur le canapé d'angle de couleur beige du salon, tandis quel le glacier d'or préparé un thé aux fruits rouges.

Lorsque Camus apporta le thé, les tasses et quelques gâteaux sur un plateaux, il fit le service et s'installa sur le fauteuil de couleur marron clair en face de son « invité ».

Il attendit quelques instants que l'ami de son élève daigne prendre la parole, mais quand il vit que Shun ne le faisait pas, il enclencha la conversation:

- Alors Shun, que puis-je faire pour t'aider?

- Je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins Camus, on s'entend bien, tu es une personne que j'apprécie, au même titre que Hyoga, tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'Aioros et moi-même contribuons à mettre des couples ensembles, et au début nous pensions avoir le temps de, justement prendre le temps, de faire cela tranquillement, ce qui n'est plus le cas

- Viens au fait je t'en serais reconnaissant, le coupa le gold de glace.

- Hyoga et toi, vous vous aimez, et comme aucun de vous deux ne veut faire le premier pas, mon ange et moi, allons vous mettre ensemble.

- JE NE VOIS PAS EN QUOI CELA TE CONNCERNE. Hurla le maitre des glaces ivre de colère.

- Vous êtes malhereux et vous ne vous rendez en aucun cas compte de la chance que nous avons à être là, d'avoir signé la paix, durable qui plus est, nos successeurs ne se battrons pas, nous pouvons être, et vous gachez cette chance en faisant l'autruche et la poule mouillée, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller voir Hyoga illico presto et de tout lui avouer, sinon je te mettrais entre 4 planches. Dit l'ex hôte d'Hadès, tout en gardant son calme olympien.

Camus se sentit mal à l'aise, et ne dit rien, il savait en son for intérieur que le jeune chevalier divin aux chaines avait raison. Il se leva alla dans sa chambre, se changea, retourna au salon et dit au meilleur ami de son fils qu'ils pouvaient y aller.

**PENDANT CE TEMPS-LA AU 13EME TEMPLE:**

Aioros, chevalier d'or du Sagittaire, gardien du 9eme temple du chemin zodiacal, sauveur de bébé divin aux cheveux mauves, compagnon de Shun chevalier divin d'Andromède, et également l'un des deux (avec son chère et tendre), entremetteurs de choc, de chic et surtout de charme, pour le plus grand bien de ce sanctuaire, et de tous ceux qui y squattent, se dirigeait actuellement vers le 13eme temple, pour aller discuter avec un collègue de son cher et tendre, mais ce dernier était chevalier divin du cygne.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de chambre de ce dernier, Ros respira un bon coup et toqua.

Quelques instants plus tard, le chevalier du cygne ouvrit sa porte.

- Aioros que fais-tu là? Navré je manque à tous mes devoirs, je t'en prie rentre.

- Je te remercie Hyoga, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je suis ici, mais avant aurais-tu quelque chose à boire s'il te plait? Monter jusqu'ici m'a donné soif, c'est qu'en plus il fait chaud.

- C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui il fait plus que bon, et c'est assez délicat, surtout qu'en on est pas du tout habitué à la chaleur, mais à des températures proches du zéro, voir même en étant bien en dessous. Je te sers un truc frais? Dit le jeune demie Russe.

- Je préfèrerai, c'est gentil.

- Pas de quoi.

Tandis que le jeune blondinet, versé de l'ice tea bien frais dans de grand verre, et préparait quelques gâteaux pour l'accompagnement, Aioros, faisait un tour de la pièce, regardait les photos, tout en réfléchissant aux mots qu'il allait employer avec le jeune Russe.

Lorsque le blondinet rentra dans la pièce, le gardien du 9eme temple était confortablement installé sur un canapé moelleux, et les jambes croisées. Il mit les verres, la bouteille ainsi que les gâteaux sur la table.

- Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler?

- Je voulais te parler d'une chose importante, voilà Shun et moi on a eu la chance de pouvoir être ensemble sans vraiment trop de souci, et nous remercions chaque jour ce bonheur immense, et nous tachons de rendre l'appareil, en mettant les personnes qui n'arrivent à s'avouer leur amour ensemble. Expliqua Aioros.

- Et en quoi cela me regarde t il? Demanda le cygne.

- Je sais que tu aimes Camus, mais que tu n'oses pas lui dire tout ce que tu ressens à son sujet de peur d'être rejeter. Dit calmement le chevalier d'or.

- DE QUOI TE MELE TU? CELA NE TE REGARDE PAS AVEC QUI JE VEUX SORTIR OU AVEC QUI JE NE VEUX PAS? OU AVEC QUI JE VEUX M'ENVOYER EN L'AIR OU NON, SHUN ET TOI ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE VOIR? NE VOUS OCCUPEZ VOUS DE VOTRE VIE, PAS DE LA MIENNE.

- Pourquoi réagis tu comme ça Hyoga, toi qui est un calme est posé, je ne te comprend pas en ce moment, et Shun non plus d'ailleurs, parle moi au lieu de t'énerver, je ne veux que t'aider. Expliqua Aioros toujours aussi calme.

- Personne ne m'aime suffisamment pour rester auprès de moi plus d'un certain temps, ma mère est morte lorsque j'avais à peine 6 ans, j'ai perdu Isaak, et j'ai tué Crystal et Camus, je ne vois pas pourquoi il voudrait être avec moi. Dit le jeune demi Russe en pleurant.

- Écoute Hyoga tu n'as pas eu une jeunesse et une adolescence facile, mais aujourd'hui tu as la chance de pouvoir tous changer, alors ne regarde pas en ailleurs, et va voir ton maitre, dis lui ce que tu ressens. Dit toujours aussi calme le petit ami de Shun.

- Tu as raison, lui répondit l'oiseau de glace, mais j'ai peur d'être rejeté, humilié, et le pire serait qu'il ne m'aime pas.

- Il t'aime, je le sais, alors va le voir.

Alors qu'Aioros terminait sa phrase, on entendit des coups frappés contre la porte de la chambre de Hyoga.

Le chevalier d'or alla ouvrir, et tomba sur Camus et Shun, et dit à Camus de vite parler à Hyoga, sinon ce dernier pourrait nous faire une dépression, le chevalier lui fit oui d'un signe de tête.

Ils rentrèrent tous trois dans la pièce à vivre de Hyoga, et alors que ce dernier se trouvé toujours dans le salon, Aioros cria:

- Hyoga, c'est pour toi et c'est urgent.

- J'arrive, répondit ce dernier.

Quand le blondit arriva vers la porte d'entrée, et qu'il y vit son maitre, il se mit à rougir, il se jeta sur lui, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Camus ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, mais il était heureux que son élève prenne les devants, et ne s'enfonce pas dans une dépression, ce n'est jamais bon.

Alors que le nouveau couple, formé par le duo d'amoureux, discutait entre eux dans l'appartement du blond de tout, de rien, mais surtout de leur histoire naissante et de comment remercier le duo matrimoniale pour les avoir mis ensemble.

En parlant du duo matrimoniale, on les retrouva au restaurant, avec un autre couple Sorrento et Rune pour ne pas citer, entrain de discuter d'un couple à mettre ensemble, mais celui-là était un couple un peu plus délicat car tous les 2 étaient des dieux.

- On en parleras demain, dit Andromède.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Sorrento, profitons de notre soirée, pour nous amuser, et nous reposer. Et surtout, je lève mon verre à Shun et Aioros, pour le nouveau couple qu'ils viennent de former, et pour tous ceux déjà fais, et ceux à venir. Bravo à vous deux.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec ma sirène, dit le Balrog.

- Merci répondirent en même temps le couple.

- Et si on allait au cinéma? Demanda Rune.

- Oh oui, s'enthousiasma le jeune chevalier à la chevelure verte.

- Vous voulez aller voir quoi? Demanda le gold.

- Shutter island avec Di Caprio. Dit Sorrento.

- J'ai entendu de super critique sur ce film, ajouta Rune.

- Et ben c'est parfait, on finit de diner tranquillement, et on y va.

- On vous paie le ciné, dit Camus, accompagné de Hyoga qui venait juste de rentrer dans le restaurant, pour vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

- Camus, on ne l'a pas fait pour être remercier ou couvert de cadeaux, on l'a fiat pour que ceux qui s' aime soit ensemble, que ceux qu'on aime soit heureux. Dit Ros.

- Nous savons tout cela, mais laisse moi te payer le ciné à Shun et toi, ça me ferais très plaisir, dit le maitre des glaces avec une petite bouille de chien malheureux.

- D'accord on accepte, déclara Shun, mais vous prenez un verre et le dessert avec nous.

- Avec plaisir, accepta Hyoga.

Cette soirée se termina sous les rire, après le cinéma tous ce petit monde rentra chez lui et, pour Hyoga et Camus se fut un gros câlin interdit au moins de 18ans, et pour les autres personnes, ils s'endormirent simplement l'un dans les bras de l'autre.


	8. Chapter 9

_**Disclamer: persos pas moi, mais au maitre Kurumada, moi je ne fais que mumuse avec.**_

_**Homophobes veuillez passer votre chemin.**_

_**Place à la suite.**_

Les chevaliers, les marinas ainsi que les spectres en couples, sont plus qu'heureux du travail déjà fourni par Shun d'Andromède et Ayoros du sagittaire.

En effet, le couple est surnommé par leurs pairs « agence matrimoniale », les 2 amoureux, pour remercier Aïolia et Eaque qui les ont aidés à se déclarer et à se mettre ensemble, et pour également fêter que la paix était signée définitivement, et donc que leurs successeurs ne se battraient plus, ils s'affairaient à mettre ensemble leurs amis, qui n'ose pas se déclarer.

Shun et Ayoros ont déjà réunis 6 couples, en un peu mois de deux semaines, ils leur restent encore pas moins de 7 couples à réunir. Mais certains de leurs amis sont prompt à leur donner un coup de mains, ce qui est plus qu'appréciable.

Il y a deux jours l'agence matrimoniale du sanctuaire, ont mit ensemble Camus du verseau et Hyoga du cygne, et maintenant un des couples les plus durs - de leur avis-, à mettre ensemble, ne leur reste plus qu'à espérer un petit coup de mains d'un de leurs amis.

L'heure du déjeuner, qui est presque terminée, Shun et Ayoros ont invités Aïolia et Eaque à manger avec eux au 9eme temple, tout ce petit monde rigolé d'une blague d'Eaque, lorsque les 4 personnes entendirent frapper à la porte du temple, le maitre des lieux se leva et alla ouvrir, mais la personne qu'il découvrit derrière la porte le fît se figer, les 3 autres se levèrent pour voir ce qui se passé, alors ils virent Thanatos lui même à la porte, Ayoros réagit alors, lui demanda de s'excuser et l'invita à entrer.

- Je suis navré de vous importuner à une heure pareil, mais il fallait que je vous vois, il s'agit là d'une affaire urgente et qui nécessite une certaine expérience, et c'est de vous, il regarda Shun et Ayoros, dont j'ai besoin.

- De quoi s'agit il? Demanda Shun en regardant son amant, qui, tout comme lui se doutait de quoi il s'agissait.

- Voilà, c'est assez simple, mon frère est amoureux, mais il n'ose pas se déclarer à cette personne de peur d'être rejeté. Mais je sais que vous connaissez les sentiments de chacun, ce que je vous demande est simple, je vous en prie aidez mon frère, si il faut je vous paierait, dit le dieu de la mort, les larmes aux yeux.

- Nous ne voulons pas d'argent, et Hypnos est le prochain sur notre liste, donc ne vous inquiétez pas plus, nous allons le rendre heureux avec la personne pour laquelle bat son cœur, faites nous confiance, rétorqua le chevalier à l'arc.

- Merci, merci de tout cœur.

- Ne nous remerciez pas, pouvoir rendre heureux, comme nous sommes heureux, est notre remerciement. Dit Shun.

Ayoros invita Thanatos à prendre le dessert et le café avec eux, ce que le dieu accepta, les 5 personnes discutèrent de tous et de rien.

Lorsque le dieu se retira -pour cause de rendez-vous avec son seigneur et Athéna- les 2 entremetteurs, avec l'aide de l'autre couple se penchèrent sur le cas d'Hypnos et de l'homme, pardon du dieu de sa vie.

Cela n'alla pas être facile pour l'agence matrimoniale et leur 2 acolytes, mais ce couple ne pouvait attendre plus, il fallait le former au plus vite, car la peur du seigneur Thanatos que son frère fasse une bêtise n'est en aucun cas à prendre à la légère, Shun et Ayoros qui ont eu le loisir de l'observer suite aux mots de Rune et Sorrento, ont put le remarquer.

Lia et son amant partirent voir le jumeaux de Thanatos, tandis que le couple d'entremetteurs du sanctuaire rendirent visite au dieu faisant battre le cœur du seigneur Hypnos.

La montée jusqu'au 13eme temple se fit sans soucis, les 2 amants se demandaient comment faire pour mettre les deux dieux ensemble, leur solution était de parler à l'un et à l'autre séparément, et par la suite organiser une rencontre entre les 2 dieux.

Shun et Ayoros sont des chevaliers patient, et heureusement, car cela fait près d'un quart d'heure qu'ils attendent qu'un serviteur vienne les voir pour les annoncer au dieu concerné. Quant soudain, la voix du Garuda se fit entendre mentalement chez le chevalier d'or, Lia et lui venait de découvrir le dieu du sommeil, sur son lit en position fœtal et en larmes, on pouvait voir sur ses avants bras des griffures ensanglantées et était amaigrit, Hypnos faisait une crise d'hystérie.

Les 2 chevaliers d'Athéna se regardèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre du serviteur d'Hadès.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et ce qu'ils y découvrirent leur fit un pansement au cœur, le dieu était bien installé sur le lit en position fœtal et en larmes, des griffures au poignet droit -Hypnos est gaucher- et très amaigrit.

Les 4 jeunes hommes se demandaient comment le dieu avaient pu en arriver là, d'accord il est amoureux et ne sais pas si c'est partagé, mais aller jusqu'à la mutilation, c'est peut être un peu excessif.

- Je me demande si il n'y a pas autre chose que cette peur d'amour non partagée? Demanda le serviteur d'Hadès.

- J'en viens à me poser également la question. Dit Ayoros.

- Que pourrait il y avoir d'autres? Questionna le frère d'Ayoros.

- Quelque chose de son passé, qui l'aurait traumatisé et dont il n'a jamais parlé, par peur ou bien par honte. Répondit Ayoros

- Tu as une idée? Lui demanda son amant.

- J'ai une vague idée, dès qu'il sera calmé nous lui parlerons. Lia va chercher Mü s'il te plait?

Le lion d'or se téléporta au temple du bélier, et le ramena rapidement.

Mü, en bon médecin, s'occupa d'Hypnos autant de temps qu'il fallut, il le laissa sortir au bout d'une semaine et demi.

Pendant cette semaine et demi de répit, Ayoros chevalier d'or du sagittaire, meilleur protecteur de la déesse Athéna, amant de Shun, chevalier de bronze divin d'Andromède, frère ainé d'Aïolia du lion, alla voir le jumeaux du seigneur dodo pour simplement vérifier que ce qu'il soupçonne à propos du dieu doré est bien exact et pouvoir l'aider au mieux.

Quand le cheval à bascule eu confirmation de ses soupçons et que le serviteur d'Hadès regagna ses appartements, Ayoros alla voir le dieu.

Les deux hommes, assis devant une tasse de café se regardés sans rien dire. Soudain le chevalier, gardien du 9eme temple prit la parole:

- Je sais pourquoi vous avez fait cela.

- Ha bon? Questionna Hypnos.

- Oui, et je peux comprendre. Cela ne doit pas être évident. Être le fils d'une déesse, avoir un jumeaux qu'on lui a préféré, être un dieu mineur au service d'un autre dieu, une personne continuellement rabaisser par sa mère, ne pas être soutenu par son père. Ne pas arriver à s'accepter, ne pas arriver, à tout simplement accepter que quelqu'un puisse nous aimer, que cela soit le dieu que l'on sert, son jumeaux, les différentes personnes formant la garde d'autres dieux, et surtout voir son amour partagé ne doit pas être évident. Rétorqua le sagittaire.

- Vous dites n'importe quoi. Dit Hypnos.

- Non, car je sais de cette personne, de ce dieu majeur lui même, les sentiments qu'il vous porte.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ceci, répondit le dieu sommeil, de mettre au clair tous ce que j'ai en moi pour pouvoir aller de l'avant.

- Je comprends, on comprend tous, et nous vous laissons bien volontiers un peu de temps pour mettre tous cela au clair. Dit le chevalier d'or.

- Merci.

Alors qu'il prenait congé du dieu du sommeil, et qu'il rejoignait son amant, son frère et l'amant de ce dernier, Ayoros médita les paroles du serviteur du dieu de la mort, il demanda audience à Athéna et Hadès, et demanda à ces 3 acolytes de cette mise en couple de le rejoindre au palais, et la raison de cette demande.

Quand les 2 chevaliers et le spectre rejoignirent le chevalier dans le palais de la déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse, ils virent arrivés Hadès tout de noir vêtu et Athéna habillée de sa robe blanche et de son fameux spectre représentant Niké, déesse de la chance et de la victoire.

Les deux dieux invitèrent leurs combattants à venir s'installer face à eux, dans les canapés de cuir crème.

- Que se passe t il Ayoros? Questionna le frère ainé du dieu des dieux.

- Déjà, je souhaiterais tous vous remercier pour avoir accepté de venir à cet entretien, commença Ayoros, comme vous le savez, mon amant et moi avons pu être heureux ensemble grâce à mon frère et son juge ici présent. Depuis, pour fêter la fin des guerres, et pour remercier les dieux pour le bonheur que je partage avec mon amour, nous mettons ensemble les personnes n'osant pas ce déclarer. Mais nous avons un souci pour former un des couples, il s'agit du seigneur Hypnos et du seigneur Poséidon.

- Que se passe t il exactement? S'inquiéta Athéna.

Le 9eme gardien expliqua tout ce qu'il savait sur le dieu Hypnos, et la problématique que cela allait poser pour la formation de ce couple.

Les peurs, les doutes et les difficultés que peut avoir le fils de Nix,- fleuve des enfers-,n'arrange en rien la situation périlleuse de mettre deux dieux ensemble.

- Avez vous parler avec mon frère? Questionna Hadès.

- Non, pas encore, répondit son ancien hôte.

- Alors je vais aller lui parler, je suis certain qu'il m'écouteras. Expliqua le sombre monarque des enfers.

- C'est une idée excellente, et qui réussira, approuva le 3eme juge des enfers.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide, dit la fille préférée de Zeus.

- Ça devrait aller, je pense, en tout cas espérons le. Soupira Hadès.

- Très bien, rendez-vous ici dans 1h. Dit en souriant Athéna.

- Et tous se séparèrent, Shun, Ayoros, Aïolia et Eaque se dirigeant vers le temple du lion.

Le lion d'or voulait faire du tri dans ses vêtements, ils ne pourraient pas tout faire en une heure, mais une grosse partie, ce qui serait bien.

Pendant ce temps là, dans la chambre du seigneur des mers.

- Alors mon cher frère, que puis je pour toi? Demanda Poséidon.

- Voilà, tu sais que deux chevaliers d'Athéna pour remercier les dieux de leur avoir permis de connaître le bonheur ensemble, ils aident les personnes qui s'aiment et qui n'ose se l'avouer ensemble?

- Oui, effectivement j'en ai entendu parler. Ils ont fait le bonheur de certains de mes marinas.

- Ils savent que tu aimes Hypnos, mais que, pour des raisons qu'ils ignorent tu ne lui a pas avoués tes sentiments, et comme tu sais Hypnos a vécut certaines choses assez traumatisantes, ce qui fait qu'il ne viendra pas te voir pour t'exprimer ces sentiments. Donc je me suis proposé pour te parler, et surtout faire en sorte que tu ailles le voir. Vous vous aimez, et je ne veux que rien ne puisse vous empêcher de vivre ensemble, et de gouter à ce bonheur auxquelles nous avons tous droit.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas.

- Et pourquoi?

- Tout simplement parce qu'il ne me croira pas, peut être qu'il ne voudra même pas m'écouter.

- Petit frère fonce va lui parler.

- J'y vais, de toute façon qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

Poséidon se dirigea donc vers les appartements du « lieutenant » de son frère, il hésita un long moment devant cette porte, mais ne s'en alla pas. Après un long débat intérieur il frappa et entra dans les quartiers du sommeil.

- Bonjour Hypnos.

- Bonjour seigneur Poséidon.

- Je dois te parler de choses importante, et je voudrais que tu ne m'interrompe sous aucun prétexte.

- Heu... d'accord.

- Je veux que tu saches que je vais être sérieux et sincère dans tous ce que je vais te dire.

- Que se passe t il seigneur Poséidon?

- Voilà, je n'osais pas venir te parler de cela, car j'avais peur d'être rejeté, mais on m'a dit que cela était partagé. Je t'aime Hypnos.

- Comment osez-vous venir dans mes appartements, et vous moquez aussi ouvertement de moi, avec un sujet aussi important que les sentiments? Cela vous amusez donc tant que ça de vous jouer des autres et de piétiner ainsi leurs sentiments?

- Tu ne comprends pas...

- Veuillez sortir d'ici immédiatement, et je ne veux plus vous voir devant moi, s'écria le jumeaux de Thanatos.

Le dieu océanique sortit des appartements de l'homme pour qui son cœur bat, en se sentait sombrer dans une peine et un chagrin qu'il pense insurmontable, il se téléporta les larmes aux yeux dans les appartements de son frère.

Quant il sentit la cosmo énergie de son cadet, Hadès sortit de sa chambre, et le spectacle qui s'offrit à sa vue le pétrifia, son petit frère à genoux, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps, le dieu des enfers avança doucement vers son frère, et le prit dans ses bras.

Pas la peine de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'homme qui commande au sommeil, il se doute bien que si ils formaient un couple Posy ne seraient pas là, dans sa chambre, dans ses bras entrain de pleurer tout ce qu'il pouvait.

- Dis moi ce qu'il t'a dit, demanda doucement Hadès.

- Il m'a dit que je me moqué de lui, que ça m'amusais de jouer avec les sentiments d'autrui et que je les piétinés, et il ne veut plus me voir devant lui. Expliqua Poséidon les larmes coulant toujours le long de ses joues.

- Ce n'est pas possible, mais n'a t il pas vue que tu es sérieux dans tes sentiments envers lui?

- Je ne crois pas , car si tel était le cas il ne m'aurais pas dit ces mots plus qu'horrible.

- Écoute Posy, je dois aller voir Athéna un petit souci à régler, mais rien de grave, mais comme tu le sais nous ne voulons plus qu'un petit rien puisse s'envenimer et nous remettre en guerre l'un contre l'autre, reste ici, va t'allonger sur mon lit je reviens vite.

- Merci grand frère.

Hadès embrassa son frère, et se dirigea vers la salle d'audience du palais de sa nièce.

Les 3 chevaliers, son juge et sa nièce était déjà là, installé devant une tasse de café et des biscuits.

- veuillez excuser mon retard, mais Poséidon, après son entrevu avec Hypnos est venu dans mon salon, je suis sorti de ma chambre et je l'ai trouvé à genoux et en larmes.

- Mais que s'est il passé? S'écria Shun.

Hadès leur dit tout, sa discussion avec son frère, puis la discussion de ce dernier avec Hypnos.

Dire que tout le monde était abasourdi serait un euphémisme, ils savaient tous Hypnos blessé par les différentes choses arrivées dans son passé, mais réagir comme cela, non.

Il fallait faire quelque chose et vite. Ils ne pouvaient laisser cette situation dans cette état.

Mais que faire? Tout ce petit monde se regardé se demandant la même chose, personne ne voulait que cette situation connaisse une fin tragique, c'est alors que le chevalier d'or du sagittaire est une idée.

- Seigneur Hadès, pouvez vous venir avec moi s'il vous plait?

- Bien sur, que va t on faire?

- Hypnos pense que Poséidon se joue de lui, nous allons lui montrer que tel n'est pas le cas.

- Comment? Demanda la déesse vierge.

- En lui montrant comment le dieu des océans à réagit à son rejet, en lui montrant la discussion qu'il a eu avec Hadès en revenant de ses appartements.

- Allons y. approuva le dieu des enfers.

- Nous irons que tous les deux, j'ai peur que si on y va tous ensemble, ils croient que l'on cherche à lui cacher des choses, ou que nous soyons tous de mèches et qu'on essaie de fabriquer une fausse scène dans l'esprit de son seigneur.

- Tu as raison mon chevalier, dit Saori, allez y, et j'espère que vous y arriverai.

Hadès et Ayoros se dirigèrent vers les appartements d'Hypnos, ils savaient que cela serait crucial, mais on ne pouvait laisser cette situation dans cet état.

Arrivés devant les appartements du dieu jumeaux, ils frappèrent, et Hypnos vient leur ouvrir.

- Mon seigneur, chevalier du sagittaire. Que puis je pour vous?

- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Et sans laisser le temps à Hypnos de faire ou dire quoi que se soit, il mit ses mains sur les tempes de ce dernier et lui fit revivre son entrevu avec son frère, après la discussion de son frère avec le jeune dieu.

Quand cela fut terminé, le supérieur de Morphée tomba à genoux et versa des larmes, il regarda son seigneur :

- Je pensais pas qu'il était sincère dans sa déclaration, je pensais qu'il voulait s'amuser, faire une blague ou...

- Voyons Hypnos, tu sais bien que mon frère aime les blagues douteuses et il aime s'amuser, c'est un fait, mais on sait tous que jamais il ne s'amuserait avec ses sentiments et ceux des autres jamais.

Le dieu des enfers n'était pas en colère ou quoi que ce soit envers son subordonné, il comprenais celui ci, avec ses antécédents cela n'est pas toujours facile pour lui de croire que les gens peuvent avoir de véritable sentiments d'amour, mais il faut qu'il travail sur cela, et quoi de mieux qu'un amoureux comme le dieu des mers, certes il fait des blagues qui ne sont pas toujours de très bon goût, mais il est fidèle en amitié et encore plus en amour.

- Comment vais je faire pour rattrapé mon impardonnable erreur. Dit Hypnos.

- Elle n'est pas si impardonnable que cela. Dit Hadès.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée. Dit le cheval à bascule.

- Quelle est-elle? Demanda avidement le principal concerné.

- Voilà, nous allons faire en sorte de l'emmener à diner en tête à tête avec vous, dans le plus beau restaurant d'Athènes, mais on va lui faire croire que c'est avec vous qu'il va diner avec le seigneur Hadès, désolé mais j'ai peur qu'il ne vienne pas si c'est vous qui l'invité seigneur Hypnos, par peur d'être rejeté.

- Tu n'as pas tord Ayoros. Lui répondirent les deux dieux en même temps.

- Bon, ce qu'on va faire est simple on va demander à Eaque d'aller trouver votre frère, lui dire que le souci avec Athéna est réglé, mais qu'un imprévu est arrivé, et que pour vous faire pardonner vous l'inviter à diner au restaurant de l'hôtel Royal Olympic Hôtel, (cet hôtel se situe à Athènes donc, et plus précisément dans le quartier Kolonaki de Athènes, tout près du Musée national), que vous avez réserver pour 20heures.

- Moi, je veux bien, mais on n'a pas de réservation et dans ce genre d'établissements...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas seigneur Hadès, le directeur de l'hôtel est un ami, et il me doit une faveur, je l'appelle immédiatement.

- Pendant que le gardien du 9eme temple appelé l'hôtel pour la réservation au restaurant, Hadès contacta Eaque pour lui expliquer et lui donner le message à transmettre à son frère, et d'expliquer aux autres la suite du plan.

Une fois tout ceci terminé, il était presque 17 heures, Athéna, Shun, Eaque et Aïolia vinrent dans les appartements du dieu du sommeil pour l'aider à trouver une tenue adéquate pour le restaurant, et l'aider à trouver comment formuler ses excuses auprès de Poséidon.

Il était à présent 19 heures 45, et Hypnos se téléporta près de l'hôtel, dans une ruelle désertique, il entra et se présenta à l'accueil, et on le conduisit à sa table réservée au restaurant. Quelques minutes après s'être installé, le seigneur Poséidon arriva, et quant il vit Hypnos, il ne comprit plus rien, il s'approcha de lui, et questionna:

- Pourquoi êtes vous là, et non mon frère?

- Voilà, si je suis là c'est pour vous présenter mes excuses, mais asseyez vous nous allons nous apporter l'entrée.

- Quand l'entrée fut servie, ainsi que le vin l'accompagnant, Hypnos prit la parole:

- Je vous dois mes plus plates excuses Poséidon, je pensais que vous vous moquiez de moi, lorsque vous m'avez avoué vos sentiments, ce que je vais vous expliquer, ne justifie pas tout, mais peut aider à la compréhension de cette réaction.

- Alors, il expliqua au seigneur des mers tout ce qu'il avait vécue.

Poséidon l'écouta attentivement et avec le plus grand intérêt. Il comprenait en effet la réaction de l'homme de sa vie, et ne lui tenait en aucun cas rigueur.

Le reste du diner se passa calmement entre discussion et la dégustation de ce superbe diner.

Poséidon offrit le diner à son amour, et sortirent dans la rue, ce soir là dans les rues d'Athènes il y avait une nocturne des magasins, et les deux dieux décidèrent d'y aller pour acheter des cadeaux de remerciement à ceux qui leurs avaient permis de ce mettre ensemble.

Ils trouvèrent pour Athéna une statue grandeur nature d'une chouette blanche, immaculé, la chouette étant l'animal la représentant et la blancheur représentée sa puretés.

Pour Hadès ils trouvèrent une très belle réplique de la corne d'abondance.

Pour Aïolia un livre en or parlant de tous les mythes grecs, -tout le monde dans les différents sanctuaire est au courant de la passion du lionceau du sanctuaire pour la mythologie grec-.

Pour Eaque, un parfum, black XS pour homme.

Et enfin, pour les deux entremetteurs, pour les remercier et leur montrer leur gratitude, leur offrir une multitude de vêtements, de parfums, et enfin des alliances faites d'or, le couple voulait se marier alors ils le feraient, et ces les deux dieux qui s'occuperaient de tous.

Le lendemain matin, lors du petit déjeuner commun, où tout le monde était réunis, les deux dieux arrivèrent main dans la main, et s'embrassèrent devant toutes les personnes présentes.

Ils offrirent les cadeaux à chaque personne, et quand ils arrivèrent à Shun et Ayoros, Hypnos prit la parole:

- Pour l'aide que vous nous avez apporté, aussi bien à nous qu'à d'autres couples, et pour l'aide à venir, nous vous offrons plein de petites choses, et également ces alliances ainsi que le reste du mariage, vous ne débourserez rien, et nous bénirons la cérémonie.

Les 2 amants se regardèrent, se levèrent et viennent remercier les deux dieux.

- Ne nous remercier pas, c'est à nous de le faire, merci infiniment.

Tous les couples formés par l'agence matrimoniale, vinrent les félicités, et proposèrent leurs services à Poséidon et Hypnos.

_**Voilà, chap fini. Au suivant.**_

_**Pensez à aller sur reviews please.**_


	9. Chapter 10

Le samedi 30 juin, la préparation de la soirée en l'honneur des fiançailles des deux chevaliers formant l'agence matrimoniale étant terminée, tout le monde prit place dans la salle de réception, se situant dans le palais de la déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse.

Il ne manque plus que les deux invités d'honneur, qui sont sur le point d'arriver.

Poséidon et Hypnos regardent la décoration de la salle, qui est tout simplement magnifique. Les roses rouges et noires du chevalier d'or du poisson, tapissent murs et plafonds de cette salle immense, tandis que les roses blanches forment un tapis gigantesque sur le sol.

Camus, Hyoga, Crystal et Isaak, avec l'aide de l'épée tranchante, excalibure, appartenant au 10eme gardien, ont fabriqués une statue représentant les nouveaux fiancés.

De nombreuses tables ont été disposées sur le mur coté droit de la salle -en entrant-, elles croulent littéralement sous les mets préparés, et apportés dans l'après midi par le traiteur, juste à coté est disposé le bar, un jeune homme est installé derrière, il s'occupera de la préparation et du service des différentes boissons, alcoolisées ou non.

Le mur d'en face, quant à lui est occupé par la sono, et c'est Seiya qui s'en chargera -il n'y a que pour ça qu'il soit doué d'ailleurs-.

Shun et Ayoros viennent tout juste de terminer de se préparer pour leur fête de fiançailles, ils ne vont pas tarder à rejoindre le dernier temple.

Ils n'en reviennent toujours pas, ils vont pouvoir se marier, le 2 septembre, date symbolique par excellence, puisque c'est à cette date que tout le monde a été ressuscité, et que les négociations pour la paix ont également commencées, sous l'ordre impératif et non négociable du dieu des dieux, - j'ai nommé Zeus-, les générations futurs n'auront pas à se battre. Il n'y aura plus de mort ni de fratricides, c'est tout simplement le bonheur, après tout quoi de mieux que la paix et l'amour ainsi que la sauvegarde de l'humanité, idéaux dont tous les chevaliers d'Athéna sont les protecteurs, et que ces derniers soient à jamais protèges.

Il est 20 heure 35 quand les 2 protecteurs de la fille préférée du dieu de la foudre, finissent de mettre leurs chaussures de ville et quittent le 9eme temple, pour atteindre le dernier.

A peine 5 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination, un garde les fait entrer dans la salle de réception, et ils virent tous leurs amis présents, ainsi que les dieux, même Zeus est présent à cette occasion, tous ont un sourire immense sur leurs lèvres, et ils voient la fabuleuse décoration, ainsi que les mets et les platines du D.J.

Après que tous ce joyeux petit monde se soit dit bonsoir, fait un bisou, le buffet a été prit d'assaut, ainsi que le bar, tout est délicieux, toutes les personnes présentes discutent ensembles, cela rigole, cela mange et boit et félicite les jeunes fiancés.

Il est quasiment 22 heure, quand les lumières s'éteignent, plus aucun murmure ne se fait entendre dans cette grande salle, et là, tout le monde voit par la porte resté grande ouverte et donnant sur le halle, Aldébaran le chevalier d'or du taureau, arrivant avec une pièce montée.

Une fois cette superbe et délicieuse pièce montée dégustée, Seiya se mit derrière les platines.

Je voudrais dédier cette chanson à mon frère Shun et à l'homme de sa vie, rien n'est plus beau que leur amour.

Et il lança la musique.

_**Promets moi si tu me survis, d'être plus fort que jamais. Je serais toujours dans ta vie, près de toi, je te promets. Et si la mort me programme sur son grand ordinateur. De ne pas en faire en drame, de ne pas en avoir peur.**_

_**Refrain:**_

_**Pense à moi, comme je t'aime et tu me délivreras, tu briseras l'anathème qui me tiens loin de tes bras. Pense à moi comme je t'aime, rien ne nous sépareras, même pas les chrysanthèmes, tu verras, on se retrouvera.**_

_**Couplet:**_

_**N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, l'amour est plus fort que tous. Ni l'enfer, ni le paradis ne se mettrons entre nous. Et si la mort me programme sur son grand ordinateur. Elle ne prendra que mon âme mais elle n'aura pas mon cœur.**_

_**Refrain:**_

_**Pense à moi, comme je t'aime et tu me délivreras, tu briseras l'anathème qui me tiens loin de tes bras. Pense à moi comme je t'aime, rien ne nous sépareras, même pas les chrysanthèmes, tu verras, on se retrouveras.**_

_**On se retrouvera... on se retrouvera.**_

Cette chanson avait permis à bon nombre de personnes d'admirer les jeunes fiancés entrain de danser, et surtout de voir l'amour qui se dégageait de se couple.

Le reste de la soirée se passa, plus ou moins comme elle avait commencée, entre les différentes variétés de boissons, les rires, les discussions et surtout démonstration de talent sur la piste de danse.

Shaka, quant à lui, allé de temps en temps au bar pour prendre un verre pour son chéri et lui même.

Depuis qu'il sort avec le chevalier pégase, celui de la vierge est toujours aussi puissant, voire même plus, mais il garde les yeux ouverts, il ne médite plus autant.

C'est tout plein de petites choses qui ont changées, et étonnées tous le monde.

Ce cher chevalier de la vierge, est resté collé-serré contre son amoureux toute la soirée, ce qui a surpris plus d'une personne, on ne peut imaginer, encore aujourd'hui, une vierge amoureuse, et c'est un spectacle assez impressionnant.

Pour résumer, les deux chevaliers se font du bien et s'aident mutuellement.

Ce fut à plus de six heures du matin, que spectres, marinas, chevaliers, ainsi que les dieux présents allèrent se coucher.

La soirée fut une réussite, tous les personnes avaient ris, dansés et discutés ensemble.

En ce début d'après-midi -il était quand même 15 heure passée de quelques minutes-, après une bonne douche et un déjeuner rapide, Marine Shun et Shina partirent à Athènes pour quelques emplettes concernant le mariage des deux tourtereaux, Mü Aldébaran et Ayoros, enfin leurs hommes respectifs quoi, se sont quant à eux retrouvés dans le second temple zodiacal, devant un excellent café et des cookies au chocolat blanc et chocolat au lait, préparés par le géant Brésilien.

C' est délicieux Aldé, ne put s'empêcher de dire le joli mouton à laine mauve du premier.

Çà, c'est bien vrai, confirma le canasson ailé du 9eme.

Oh, vous savez ce n'est pas grand choses répliqua le géant.

Après quelques instants passés à déguster cette merveille de café Brésilien et ces succulents gâteaux, le taureau reprit la parole:

Bon, Ayoros je suppose que si tu as voulus nous réunir tous les deux, Mü et moi, c'est pour nous parler de choses importantes.

En effet, il y a deux choses dont j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous.

Dis nous tout, l'incita le fils de cœur de l'ex bélier.

Voilà, la première chose est que comme Shun a choisit Milo et mon frère comme témoins, vous savez combien Lia et Shun s'entendent bien, je voulais savoir si vous seriez d'accord pour être mes témoins tous les deux.

Cela sera avec plaisir pour ma part, dit Aldébaran.

J'accepte également avec plaisir, dit l'Atlantle.

Je vous remercie, vous êtes plus que des amis pour moi, et je voulais des personnes importantes -pour moi- comme témoins.

Tu es un ami précieux aussi pour nous, dit le bélier avec émotion.

C'est sur, rétorqua le taureau, également avec émotion.

Et la seconde chose dont je voulais vous parler, est de la mise en couple du poisson et du dragon.

Est là, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit guère réalisable dit Aldé.

Je suis bien d'accord, ce n'est pas autant Shiryu qui fasse des difficultés, la preuve il a déjà tenté de se rapproché d'Aphro, mais c'est plutôt ce dernier qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir, pourtant on sait tous qu'il est amoureux du dragon.

C'est une chose de sur Mü, mais le problème est que l'on ne peut pas laisser ces deux-là dans cette situation, je ne sais pas ce que l'on va faire, même Shun sèche, dit calmement Ayoros.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement et les 3 couples dinèrent ensemble dans le premier temple, un diner simple, mais copieux et savoureux.

Ils parlèrent tranquillement du couple gold/bronze, et il fut décidé qu'Aldébaran -puisque confident et ami de longue date du poisson- irait parler au gardien du douzième temple pour voir où se situer le problème.

Le lendemain en milieu de matinée, le gardien du 2eme temple se présenta chez son homologue du 12eme.

Bonjour Aphro, puis je te parler un instant? demanda le géant une fois que le Suédois lui est ouvert.

Heu, oui, hésita le dit Aphro.

Ils rentrèrent dans la partie privative du temple du poisson, et Aphrodite proposa à son meilleur ami un café.

Merci, mais je préfèrerais ton thé à base de tes roses noires.

Avec plaisir, lui répondit en souriant le plus beau de tous les chevaliers.

Alors, dis moi quoi de beau pour toi en ce moment?

Ho tu sais Aldé, en ce moment c'est plutôt la routine, le train-train quotidien quoi.

Et les amours?

Personne en vue, personne ne m'a en vue non plus, c'est très calme de ce côté là aussi, déclara Aphro, avec comme des sanglots dans la voix.

Ne me mens pas mon ami s'il te plait, dis moi ce qui ne va pas, dis moi ce qui t'arrive, je pourrais t'aider, dit avec calme le géant d'or.

Tu ne peux m'aider, et je ne veux pas en parler, cria le Suédois, en se tournant vers Aldébaran, lequel put voir les larmes coulées sur les joues de son ami.

Le Brésilien se leva et prit le poisson dans ses bras, tout en lui disant que ce n'était rien de grave, et que tout problème avait sa solution, et que tout finirait par s'arranger.

Non, rien ne pourra s'arranger, Shiryu ne m'aimera jamais, il est amoureux d'un homme.

Oui, de toi et...

JE SUIS UNE FEMME, cria le Suédois.

Quoi?

Aldébaran était interloqué, il regarda son ami, puis se mit à lui sourire.

Tu sais, on s'en doute tous plus ou moins, et depuis un moment.

Et ça ne choque personne?

Ben non.

Je dois faire quoi à ton avis?

Va le voir, et dis lui ce que tu ressens.

Je te le promet mon gros nounours.

Heureusement que l'agence matrimoniale du sanctuaire l'avait bien aiguillée sur ce coup-là, parce que sinon, on ne connaitrais toujours pas le problème du chevalier à la rose.

Le taureau, en redescendant, passa au 9eme temple où se trouvaient ses compagnons avec qui il avait passé la journée de la vieille, il raconta son entrevue à ses 5 comparses, tout en déjeunant, et se décidèrent pour un plan d'action.

En milieu d'après midi c'est une Aphro passablement déterminée qui se rendit au 9eme temple, et oui pour plus de facilité Shun a eu l'excellente idée d'invité son ami du dragon pour discuter un peu, et du coup Ayoros a averti Aphro.

Elle souffla un bon coup, frappa et attendit qu'on la fasse entrer, ce qui fut chose faite quelques instants plus tard.

Quand Aphro fut introduite dans la partie privative du temple, et qu'elle vue Shiryu, son courage commença à vaciller, Ayoros lui mit une main apaisante sur l'épaule pour l'encourager, un signe de tête discret de la part du dernier gold fut la seule réponse.

Shiryu, puis-je te parler s'il te plait?

Bien sur.

Vous pouvez rester ici je dois aller voir Milo, j'en ai pour 5 minutes dis Shun.

Je viens avec toi, je devais aller le voir aussi.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux chevaliers sont seuls dans le temple du sagittaire.

Voilà, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, ce n'est pas facile, alors ne m'interromps pas, c'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai repoussée.

Vas y, tu peux tout me dire.

Je... eh, je suis une femme.

Je le savais, on se le savait tous, tu sais, ce n'est pas grave bien au contraire, je t'aime comme tu es, et ça plus que tout au monde.

Ils s'échangèrent un baiser passionné.

Shun, Ayoros et Aldébaran qui se trouvent juste derrière la porte poussèrent un silencieux soupires de soulagement.

Aldébaran rapporta cette bonne nouvelle à Mü, Shina et Marine, qui rapportèrent à leur tour cette excellente nouvelle à tout le monde, que cette personne soit chevalière, spectre, marina ou dieu – déesse.

Le soir, au diner groupé toutes ces personnes félicitèrent le nouveau couple, et Aphro qui voulu s'excuser pour ne pas avoir avouée son véritable sexe, se fit enguirlander par toute cette petite troupe, pour eux ce n'était pas la peine, cela n'était en aucun cas une faute, ou quelque chose à reprocher à qui que ce soit.

Lors de ce diner, chacun vint féliciter l'agence matrimoniale et son acolyte dans cette affaire.


	10. Chapter 11

Le chevalier d'or de la balance, Dokho de son prénom, a depuis quelques temps entreprit de monter au temple de son ami Shion, qui est à nouveau jeune, tout comme lui, et ont tous deux leurs fonctions d'avant guerre.

Mais ce n'est pas pour voir uniquement son vieil ami, c'est également pour voir une autre personne, qui n'est autre que la déesse Athéna elle même.

En cette heure matinal, la balance d'or, monte donc au dernier temple, pour dire bonjour à son ami, voir si il peut l'aider dans sa paperasse, et surtout si, par le plus grand des hasards, il ne pourrait croiser celle qui fait battre son vieux cœur.

Une fois arriver à destination, il trouve un garde lui indiquant que la déesse et le grand pope se trouvent dans la salle à manger, le 7eme gardien s'y rendit sans plus attendre.

Bonjour. Dit Dokho.

Bonjour, lui répondit Shion.

Déesse, s'inclina la balance devant Saori avatar de la déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse, et en lui déposant un baiser sur sa main pale.

Bonjour mon chevalier.

Et le dit chevalier sentit ses joues passées aux rouges vifs. Le petit mon devant chevalier, a fait faire à son cœur des cabrioles.

Il aimerait tellement pouvoir lui avouer ce qu'il ressent, mais même si son armure est en or, il reste un chevalier, et ils ne pourront jamais être ensemble.

Ce que ne sait pas le chevalier d'or gardien des 6 paires d'armes de sa déesse, c'est que Shun et Ayoros, qui cette fois aidés de Shion himself, vont aider leur ami chevalier et leur déesse à se mettre en couple.

Pour les 3 comparses, le plus importants et le plus urgent c'est de connaître les sentiments qu'éprouve Athéna envers Dokho, c'est là qu'intervient Shion.

Je suis heureux de te voir mon vieil ami. J'ai un énorme problème, je ne trouve plus un vieux rapport du temps où nous étions tous deux chevaliers d'or, comme tu le sais je suis en plein rangement, je mets tous sous pochettes cartonnées puis dans des armoires prévues à cet effet, je voudrais que tu ailles, si tu veux bien évidement, dans les souterrains sous le palais et voir si tu le trouves, et si il y en a également d'autres. Demanda Shion.

Il n'y a pas de souci mon cher ami, tu veux que je commence maintenant?

Nous ne venons que de commencer le petit déjeuner, installe toi avec nous, je sais que tu es monté directement ici, sans prendre ton petit déjeuner, tu iras ensuite. Cela ne presse pas non plus à la minute.

OK. Merci.

Tu vas vraiment aller dans ces souterrains sombres et humides?

Oui, votre altesse.

Tu as bien du courage, je ne pourrais pas.

Cela n'a rien de bien extraordinaire déesse, je vais dans ces souterrains depuis que je suis âgé de 10 ans.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas fut le regard d'Athéna, un regard où se mélange admiration et amour, ce qui n'échappa par contre aucunement à l'ancien bélier d'or.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Dokho alla dans les souterrains, Athéna rejoignit son bureau pour signer la paperasse de la fondation Kido et du sanctuaire, tandis que Shion descendit chez le sagittaire.

Arrivé devant la 9eme maison, il frappa, et les deux chevaliers l'ayant senti venir lui ouvrirent directement.

Bonjour grand pope, le saluèrent Andromède et le sagittaire.

Bonjour à vous deux, répondit Shion.

Ils le firent entrer.

Alors des nouvelles concernant notre nouvelle mise en couple? Demanda avidement le chevalier porteur de l'armure rose.

Oui, les deux sont attirés l'un par l'autre, mais mon vieil ami se dit que cela ne sera pas possible même si il porte une armure d'or, tandis que notre déesse se dit qu'elle n'intéresse en rien son chevalier le plus ancien. Répondit tranquillement le grand pope.

Bon, ben maintenant que l'on est au courant de ça, y a plus qu'à trouver comment les réunir, déclara le sagittaire.

Je vous fais confiance pour ça. Rigola le grand pope.

Où sont ils d'ailleurs? Questionna Shun.

Athéna est dans son bureau et j'ai envoyé Dokho dans les souterrains sous le palais pour la recherche de vieux dossier. Ben quoi, dit le mouton à laine verte quand il vit les deux chevaliers entrain de rire, faut bien joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

D'accord avec vous Shion. Dit Ayoros.

Ils continuèrent à discuter un petit moment de tous et de rien.

Shion retourna à sa charge de grand pope, tandis que le couple de chevaliers tentait de trouver LA solution pour mettre ensemble le gardien du 7eme temple et leur déesse.

Je sens que ça va pas être de la tarte. Dit dans un souffle le chevalier divin.

Je crois aussi, mais on s'est fixés une mission, on doit la tenir jusqu'au bout, même si cela n'est pas évident. Lui répondit son amant.

Ouaip, fut la seule chose que put lui répondre son amant.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, sans pour autant qu'une solution soit trouvée pour cette mise en couple, mais ils ne s'inquiétèrent pas et allèrent se coucher en se disant que la nuit leur apporterait conseils et solutions.

Lorsque ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin pour se préparer pour l'entrainement, ils se sentirent bizarre, comme si quelques choses de grave c'était passé.

Lors de leur passage au temple de la balance et qu'ils virent le gardien des lieux y sortait et qu'il les attendaient pour descendre avec eux, Shun et Ayoros pensèrent que ce mauvais pressentiment n'est rien d'autre qu'une mauvaise impression, rien d'autre.

Une fois tous à l'arène d'entrainement, Ayoros alla se frotter à son matou de frangin, et le matou sus nommé, se fit reconduire quasi illico dans sa panière.

Aïolia n'étant pas très en forme ces derniers temps, pour cause prise de bec/griffes via son garuda chérie, cette petite défaite eut une réaction inattendu, celle de la réaction entre les deux serviteurs divins.

Kanon, quant à lui se défoula contre Rhadamanthe de la whyverne, et commencé à avoir le dessus, prêt à lui mettre la même trempe qu'aux enfers, quant son frère s'interposa entre les deux combattants, et défendit SA whyverne de son frangin.

Tous le monde présent dans l'arène ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe sous leurs yeux, Ayoros et son chérie descendirent dans la dite arène, et Shun prit la parole:

pas d'inquiétudes mes amis, ce n'est rien, juste que les deux zouaves en question sont amoureux l'un de l'autre qu'ils n'ont jamais osés se l'avouer et que l'ainé des jumeaux a eu peur pour son homme.

Les deux zouaves en questions prirent une jolie teinte rouge encore non répertoriée à ce jour, et les deux amants les emmenèrent directement dans le 3eme temple du zodiaque, pour pouvoir discuter et même plus si affinité.

Quand l'entrainement fut terminé, tous le monde partit manger, puis, comme l'après midi chacun faisant ce qu'ils voulaient, les protecteurs divins allèrent en ville, en promenade, sur la plage ou passèrent un peu de temps avec son amoureux.

Il était aux alentours de 17 heure quand Shun et Ayoros descendirent aux temple des gémeaux, pour voir comment aller les 2 protagonistes malheureux de l'entrainement du matin même.

Mais une fois arrivés devant la porte des appartements privatifs du 3emme temple, et qu'ils entendirent des bruits très significatifs sur l'occupation de Saga et de Rhadamanthe, ils se dirent qu'ils allaient aller voir ailleurs, si par le plus grand des hasards ils ne s'y trouveraient pas.


	11. Chapter 12

_**et voila un nouveau chap, j'espere que vous aimerez.**_

Il est à peine 9 heure ce matin quand l'agence matrimoniale termine de se préparer pour aller rendre visite à leur grand pope qui les a convoqués, sans aucun doute pour voir l'avancement du couple Athéna/ balance d'or.

Un sourire ne quitte plus les lèvres du couple depuis la vielle au soir, depuis que Kanon, la photocopie cadette des gémeaux, leur a mit en couple son frangin avec la Whyvern.

Ce qui leur fait un couple en moins, mais surtout deux heureux en plus.

Il ne leur reste plus que 4 couples à former, dont un qu'ils ont commencés la vielle avec l'aide de leur vénéré pope, pour l'instant l'avancement n'est pas terrible, mais ils vont y arriver comme toujours.

Ce matin, Ayoros et Shun montent au treizième temple pour cause de conversation avec l'actuel nouveau grand pope, pour cassage d'ex nain violet et de déesse à cheveux violet, à ceux qu'ils pensent, puisque convoqués sans rien au propos de la dite convocation.

Une fois arrivés à destination, un garde les introduisit devant l'ex mouton doré à laine verte.

- Bonjour à vous deux, je voulais voir avec vous comment procéder pour votre mariage.

- Heu, on ne devait pas discuter d'un autre sujet? Demanda le chevalier aux chaines.

- Ne vous occupez plus de ce cas là. Répondit Shion, sur un ton plutôt pas sympathique du tout.

- Et pourquoi donc ce revirement? Questionna le chevalier d'or à l'arc.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier, s'écria le pope.

- Bon très bien, comme vous voudrez grand pope, dit méchamment Ayoros pour le mariage nous allons faire une liste, et nous vous la ferons passer, à moins que dans une semaine vous ne jugiez que l'on n'est plus droit de nous marier. Sur ce bonne journée.

Et les deux chevaliers redescendirent au 9eme temple et eurent la surprise d'y trouver Mü et Shina.

- Que s'est il passé avec mon maitre?

- Il s'est passé qu'on a eu une convocation, qu'on a pensés qu'il s'agissait de la mise en couple de Dokho et Athéna, mais en faite c'était pour notre mariage, et quand Shun a abordé le sujet il s'est mis en colère.

- Tu avais bien un pressentiment Ayoros? Demanda Shina.

- Ho que oui, et je l'ai bien l'impression que ce n'est pas qu'un pressentiment.

Les 4 chevaliers discutèrent de tout cela tranquillement dans le salon du sagittaire. Des questions se bousculant dans leurs têtes, sans qu'ils y aient pour autant des réponses.

Ils passèrent tous quatre à table, en cherchant encore ce qui pouvait bien clocher.

Pourquoi Shion s'est emporté ainsi et pourquoi Shion ne veux plus que les deux entremetteurs mettent ensemble leur déesse et le 7eme gardien. Ils vont devoir aller s'informer, et surtout trouver des réponses clairs et nettes et au plus vite, car ils sont peur que l'un des deux protagonistes ne fassent comme Angelo.

Ils ne veulent en aucun cas une nouvelle tentative de suicide.

Après le repas, Shun et Shina allèrent voir Dokho.

Ce dernier, après les avoir fait entrer leur proposa du thé, ce que les 2 chevaliers ne refusèrent pas, cela leur donneraient un cadre propice à la discussion.

- Alors que se passe t il? Demanda le Chinois.

- Pourquoi crois-tu qui se passe quelque chose? Questionna Shina.

- L'un des 2 entremetteurs vient me voir, accompagné de la compagne du fils du pope, et je dois trouver cela normale, ne trouvant en rien quoi que ce soit de bizarre? Pitié ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile. Surtout que tous le monde est au courant pour la prise de tête de ce matin entre les 2 entremetteurs, et que je suis sur que vous savez que j'aime notre déesse.

-Bon d'accord, tu as raison, on avoue. Tu nous a bien eu. Dit Shina.

- Notre problème, dit Shun, est que ce matin, il a demandé à nous voir Ros et moi, on a cru que Shion voulait nous parler d'Athéna et toi, voire comment cela ce passait cette mise en couple, et du tout il voulait nous entretenir du mariage, il a dit qu'on n'avait plus à ce mêler de cette histoire.

- Mais pourquoi? Demanda le chevalier d'or.

- On ne sait pas, on y a réfléchit Mü, Ros Shun et moi ce midi, mais on n'en sait pas plus.

- Cet étrange murmura Dokho.

- Hier, quant on est arrivés aux arènes, Ayoros a eu une drôle d'impression, un pressentiment, je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus sur ça, car lui même n'a pas réussit à définir à ce moment là. Expliqua Shun.

- A quelle heure? Questionna le chinois.

- On est arrivés aux arènes vers 9 heure 10 - 9 heure 15, environs. Pourquoi?

Shun, Shina, personnes n'a su ce que je vais te dire, ne le répétez à personnes, les deux chevaliers hochèrent la tête, il y a eu un souci avec notre déesse au palais, à peu près à cette heure là.

Les deux chevaliers s'entreregardèrent, il y avait anguille sous roche, leur pope leur demandant de mettre un couple ensemble, qui ensuite s'énerve et demande à ce qu'ils s'occupent de leurs affaires au lieu de cela, Ayoros et son impression, et le souci d'Athéna au moment même où le chevalier lui ayant donné sa vie pour la sauver quand elle n'était encore un bébé, à un problème, et grave si l'on en croit le visage de la balance.

Ils quittèrent Dokho pour retourner au 9eme temple, quand ils y arrivèrent ils racontèrent à leurs conjoints respectifs ce que le gardien des armes de la déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse leur a dit.

Les 4 guerriers d'Athéna se demandèrent ce qui avait bien pu se passer au 13eme temple.

Mü prit la décision d'aller diner avec son maitre pour aller lui demander ce qui avait amener à ce qu'il ne veut plus l'aide de l'agence matrimoniale.

Les 3 autres chevaliers le regardèrent partir et prièrent silencieusement pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire le plus rapidement possible.

Lorsque le chevalier d'or du bélier en exercice arriva au temple de son maitre, il se fit introduire expressément au près de lui.

- Mü, quelle bonne surprise je ne t'attendais pas pour diner?

- Je sais mon maitre, mais je ne suis pas la innocemment non plus, bien que j'avais très envie de vous revoir, j'ai un besoin urgent de vos lumières et de vos explications.

- Ne m'appelle plus maitre, tu es un bien meilleur chevalier, et réparateur d'armure que je ne l'ai jamais été, et que je ne le serais jamais.

- C'est pas vrai.

- Oh que si mon agneaux, oh que si.

Ils se sourirent tendrement en se remémorant et partageant plein de souvenir.

Le pope est plus que fière de son fils de cœur, il est intègre, intelligent, généreux et a même été jusqu'à le défier et se battre avec lui lors de la guerre sainte contre Hadès pour protéger sa déesse et l'humanité toute entière.

Quand le diner fut prêt, ils s'installèrent sur la table de la salle à manger, et commencèrent ce délicieux repas.

- Pourquoi voulais tu me voir? Questionna l'Atlante ainé.

- Voilà, je sais que tu t'es emporté ce matin contre le duo d'entremetteur, et que tu ne veux plus qu'ils s'occupent de former le couple d'Athéna et Dokho, je ne sais pas si tu sais, mais hier en arrivant aux arènes, Ayoros a eu un drôle de pressentiment, au moment même où notre vénérée déesse a eu un problème.

- Mü, ne te mêle pas de ça.

- Veuillez vous taire et écoutez moi maitre, je vous aime comme un père, mais je m'opposerais une nouvelle fois à vous si vous empêchez cela. On va descendre voir Shun, Ayoros et Shina, et vous allez expliquer ce qui a bien pu se passer, et illico presto.

- Tu es une tête de mule, mon fils.

- Merci, je prends cela comme un compliment.

Après avoir quand même pris le temps de manger le dessert, ils descendirent au temple du sagittaire, et devant un café Shion expliqua à ses 4 chevaliers ce qui s'était passé la vielle.

Ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre, Athéna a fondue en larmes, car elle s'est persuadée qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec son chevalier.

Shun monta avec Shina au 7eme temple.

Les 3 autres allaient chez Athéna, ils demandèrent audience.

- Que se passe t il? Leur demanda leur déesse.

- Voilà, hier je me suis senti mal en arrivant aux arènes, et je sais qu'à ce moment là, vous avez craquée, Dokho vous aime. Comment ne le pourrait il pas d'ailleurs? Croyez moi, je suis plus que certains de cela, il l'a avoué à mon trésor. Dit Ayoros.

- Mon chevalier, merci du fond de mon cœur. Mais comment a tu ressenti que j'allais mal.?

- Je vous ai offert ma vie, quand vous n'étiez qu'un nourrisson, cela a du développer un lien grâce à nos cosmos entre nous.

- C'est sans aucun doute cela. Lui sourit Athéna.

Il lui rendit son sourire, quand on annonça les chevaliers d'Andromède et de la balance.

Les 5 chevaliers présents se retirent.

Le lendemain matin, Athéna et son plus ancien étaient vus main dans la main, en direction du 9eme temple, et tous le monde hurla sa joie.

Le nouveau couple, est venu remercier les personnes leur ayant permis de se mettre ensemble.


	12. Chapter 13

_**voilà, un nouveau chap tout juste fini et directement mis en ligne en esperant qu'il vous plairat, enfin si y a encore des gens qui suivent ma fiction.**_

La nouvelle de la mise en couple de Dokho de la balance, et d'Athéna a fait grand bruit dans le domaine sacré, aussi bien parmi les gardes, que chez les servantes et chez les protecteurs divins, et également chez les deux oncles de la déesse, et bien entendu sur le Mont Olympe où Zeus lui même organisa une fête somptueuse en l'honneur de cette nouvelle, qui emplit de joie le cœur de tous, d'ailleurs le dieu de la foudre n'avait jamais été vus aussi heureux qu'en cet instant.

Hadès, dieu des enfers ainsi que Poséidon, dieu des océans, affichent un sourire immense et béat, identique, de même qu'une joie en tout point identique, et qui est en tout point semblables à celles de leur frangin.

L'agence matrimoniale a encore frappée se dit le dieu des océans, lui qui n'aime guerre que l'on s'occupe ainsi des affaires de cœur des autres, n'en ai pas plus énervé que cela, puisqu'après tout, c'est grâce à ces deux chevaliers, Shun et Ayoros pour ne pas les citer, qu'il est avec son cher et tendre Hypnos.

A quelques chambres de là, Dokho regarde l'amour de sa vie encore dans les bras de Morphée, il la trouve si belle qu'il ne se lasse en aucun cas de la regarder dormir.

Il est plus heureux que jamais en cet instant, il ne pourra jamais assez remercier le couple matrimonial de ce qu'il a fait pour eux deux, ce bonheur n'a pas de prix.

La matinée s'écoula tranquillement sous le soleil d'été grec, les gens vont et viennent à leurs guises entre les différents temples zodiacaux.

Ayoros vient tout juste de terminer son repas en solitaire, son jeune amant passant la journée avec son tout feu tout flemme de frère ainé, se dit que cela fait un moment qu'il n'a pas vu le sien, et c'est tout naturellement qu'il descend pour aller voir son lionceau au 5eme temple.

Alors qu'il amorce la descente jusqu'au temple du scorpion, une jeune et jolie blonde se jeta dans ses bras en pleure, le sagittaire la serra dans ses bras musclés – les filles, permission de baver sur le clavier-, jusqu'à ce que la jeune danoise se calme, ce qui mit quand même quelques minutes.

Il la mena jusqu'à la partie privative de son temple, la fit assoir sur l'un des fauteuils du salon, tandis qu'il sert du thé glacé et quelques gâteaux qu'il pose sur une assiette, pour tenter de réconforter la jeune sirène.

- Que t'arrive t il? Demanda le chevalier à l'arc, une fois qu'il fut installé confortablement à coté de la jeune Thétis.

- Rien de grave, lui répondit elle.

- Si cela n'était pas grave, tu ne pleurerais pas comme ça, et je n'aurais pas eu à te recevoir dans mes bras, bien que cela ne m'a aucunement dérangé.

- C'est que, l'homme que j'aime, lui ne m'aime pas.

- Je peux te dire, et même te certifier, que ce chilien est un idiot de première, car tu es quelqu'un d'adorable ma petite sirène.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Ayoros.

- Je ne dis pas de bêtises, comme tu dis, et je sais quelle personne formidable tu es et je sais aussi que cette tête de nœud t'aime, il n'ose pas simplement pas te l'avouer, je pense même qu'il n'ose pas se l'avouer à lui même.

- Tu crois? Lui demanda une Thétis pleine d'espoir.

- C'est certain, lui répondit il. Et je sais ce que l'on va faire.

- Quoi?

- On va le faire tout simplement tomber dans tes bras, aller viens on va en ville blondinette.

Le chevalier à l'arc contacta son cher et tendre par télépathie, pour lui dire ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, et aussi pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.

Le dieu des océans, qui passait par là, leur proposa de les accompagner pour payer tout cela à la jeune femme, car il la voulait heureuse, et il sait que le sagittaire et son compagnon feraient tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour mettre en couple sa danoise et son chilien.

La jeune femme sourit et partit avec les deux hommes en direction d'Athènes et de ses nombreuses boutiques.

Il était à peine 14 heure quand l'ainé de l'agence matrimoniale, le dieu des océans et la sirène de ce dernier arrivèrent dans la capitale grec.

Ils se dirigèrent en premier vers un salon de coiffure visagiste. La présence de l'héritier de la fortune et de l'entreprise Solo – et oui Julian a accepté de prêter son corps à Posy-, le célèbre Agas Bi, patron et star en Grèce de la coiffure les emmena directement dans le salon privatif réserver au VIP.

Une fois les deux hommes installés confortablement, Agas se mit à s'occuper des chevaux de la jeune danoise.

D'abord le shampoing, puis l'installation sur le fauteuil devant le miroir, le célèbre coiffeur lui coupa ses cheveux en un carré plongeant, voire même très plongeant, lui fit une frange bien droite lui arrivant au niveau des sourcils, puis lui fit quelques franches mèches caramel foncé pour rehausser et contraster avec le blond tendre de sa chevelure.

Il est à peine 16 heure quand le trio sortit du salon de coiffure, ils s'arrêtèrent à la terrasse d'un café et s'installèrent pour boire tranquillement un verre et bavarder des boutiques à faire par la suite pour terminer le relooking de la sirène.

Rien que la coiffure la change, elle était loin d'être moche avant cela, mais rien que ce détail, ce changement la met davantage en valeur.

Ayoros fit la liste des magasins à faire et le trio de chic et surtout de charme partit en direction d'Yves Rocher, pour un maquillage que le grec voulait léger peu importe la saison, il ne veut qu'en aucun cas, cette jeune Thétis soit maquillée comme un camion volé.

Pour mettre en valeur le bleu océans de la jeune femme, un peu de vert, sur ses joues pleines et pale, un peu de blush rose, et enfin du rouge sur ces lèvres charnues.

Ils s'arrêtèrent par la suite à gémo, la halle aux vêtements, ainsi qu'à CetA, et dans des magasins de chaussures.

Les 3 jeunes gens dinèrent dans un restaurant 5 étoiles, et se promirent de ne pas faire ce genre de journée régulièrement.

Ils rentrèrent tranquillement au sanctuaire, Posy retourna directement dans ses appartements près de son Hypnos chérie d'amour, tandis qu'Ayoros accompagner de Thétis, qu'il avait invité à dormir au 9eme temple, retourner chez lui.

Une fois arrivés à destination, les deux jeunes gens se firent renverser par un jeune homme aux cheveux vert, ils se dirent bonne nuit et allèrent tranquillement rejoindre leur chambre et dormir jusqu'aux alentours de 9 heure.

L'agence matrimoniale, prépara Thétis pour le déjeuner en commun qui a lieu dans moins de deux heures, ils allaient tout faire pour faire tomber Io de Scylla dans les filets de la danoise blonde.

Elle prit sa douche, puis revint dans sa chambre, où elle mit les affaires que Shun lui a préparés, un jean slim de couleur chocolat, ainsi qu'une tunique lui arrivant à mi cuisse, avec de petite manche fine, et un décolleté profond en v, de la même couleur que le slim, et pour terminer cette tenue une paire de talons hauts de couleur chocolat.

Une fois le trio habillé, coiffé et chaussé, ils montèrent jusqu'au palais popale.

Plusieurs personnes sont déjà là, avec un verre à la main, entrain de discuter gaiement les uns avec les autres.

Quand les 3 jeunes gens entrèrent, les présents allèrent vers eux pour les saluer, mais ils béguèrent tous en voyant le nouveau style de Thétis.

Il faut dire que rien que la coupe de cheveux la changer grandement, mais son nouveau style de vêtements n'y est pas étranger, auparavant, elle avait un style garçon avec baggies, t shirts amples et baskets, maintenant c'est un style purement féminin, coordonné, enfin bref le look d'une jeune femme.

Après cet instant de beuges, les conversations reprirent, ainsi que les rires et les gens continuèrent d'arriver.

Tous voyaient le changement de look chez la sirène de Poséidon, mais le moment le plus dur pour la jeune femme, c'est quand Io arriva et la regarda à peine, lui disant tout juste bonjour, Thétis eut tout simplement envie d'aller se réfugier au 9eme temple pour pouvoir pleurer tranquillement, et surtout chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment du comportement de l'homme dont elle est follement amoureuse, c'était à ne rien y comprendre.

Lorsqu'il arriva le moment de passer à table, la jeune femme se mit le plus loin possible de son collègue, et s'installa entre Ayoros et Shina.

Cette dernière lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il y a forcement une explication au comportement du Chilien, cela réconforte un peu Thétis.

Le déjeuner et le reste de la journée passèrent rapidement, sauf pour une personne qui n'a pas arrêter de se poser mille et une questions, même si ce que lui a dit le chevalier d'argent du serpent l'a un peu réconforté, elle ne comprend toujours pas l'attitude du Scylla, elle devait en parler avec Ayoros et Shun, pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire, et surtout ne pas faire, elle ne voulait en aucun cas gâcher les chances qu'elle pouvait avoir avec l'homme qu'elle aime, minime soit ses chances, d'ailleurs.

22 heure bien passé, les chevaliers et assimilés rentrent chez eux pour vaguer à leurs occupations, et surtout aller ce coucher, le déjeuner et le reste de la journée c'est éternisée, et du coup ils ont tous dinais au 13eme temple.

Thétis, et l'agence matrimoniale se rendirent au temple du sagittaire, les deux hommes ne voulant pas laisser la jeune femme toute seule, l'invitèrent à passer la nuit chez eux.

Une fois arrivés à destination, la sirène du dieu des océans éclata en sanglots, l'attitude de l'élue de son cœur l'a fait énormément souffrir, surtout qu'elle ne comprend pas les raisons.

Les deux chevaliers la consolèrent, et la firent dormir entre eux deux – la chance qu'elle a-, de peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise stupide.

Le lendemain à son réveil, Thétis se leva et alla directement dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner pour ses hôtes en guise de remerciement.

Quand le sagittaire et Andromède arrivèrent dans la cuisine, ils offrirent un magnifique sourire en remerciement, et lui dirent que cela n'était pas nécessaire.

Après le petit déjeuner, Ayoros laissa son amant et Thétis discutés tranquillement, tandis que lui se dirigé vers la maison du verseau où loge le Scylla.

Il veut lui parler en tête à tête, et comprendre le pourquoi de son attitude blessante envers la jeune sirène.

Une fois à destination, il frappe à la porte, et c'est le Scylla qui lui ouvre.

- Bonjour Io, c'est toi que je viens voir justement.

- Bonjour chevalier du sagittaire, que puis-je pour vous? Demanda poliment le marinas.

- Déjà que tu m'appelles par mon prénom et que tu me tutoie, je crois l'avoir assez demandés, rigola Ayoros.

- Promis, je ferais des efforts. Mais je vous... pardon, je t'en prie, entre.

- Merci.

Une fois confortablement installés et une tasse de café reposant sur la table, Ayoros dit les raisons pour lesquelles il est venu voir le Chilien.

- Voilà, tu sais que Shun et moi, pour remercier le fait que l'on a été aidés pour être en couple, et pour remercier les dieux de la paix durable qu'ils nous ont offerts, nous aidons les couples à se former.

- Je suis au courant.

- Donc, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu ignores Thétis, je sais que tu l'aimes, et tu sais qu'elle t'aime, et l'attitude que tu as eu envers elle hier, la plus que blessée, elle en a pleurée un moment hier soir en arrivant à mon temple, et pour plus de sécurité Shun et moi l'avons fait dormir entre nous.

- Je suis désolé Ayoros, je sais effectivement qu'elle m'aime, et tu as raison quand tu dis que je l'aime, mais Thétis et moi, ce n'est pas possible, je la ferait souffrir, et je ne le veux pas.

- Pourquoi la ferais tu souffrir? Questionna le sagittaire.

- Je ne suis pas fait pour l'amour, jusqu'à présent je n'ai fait que faire souffrir les filles avec qui j'ai été, et j'aime trop ma sirène pour lui faire ce genre de choses.

- Tu ne la fera pas souffrir, mais c'est en agissant ainsi que tu le fais, va la voir et explique lui ce que tu ressens, ton amour pour elle, tes peurs et tes doutes, Thétis est intelligente et compréhensive, elle comprendra. Je la connais bien.

Io réfléchit quelques instants aux paroles prononcées par le chevalier d'or, il lui sourit et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le 9eme temple.

Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, Io demanda à Thétis si il pouvait lui parler, chose que la danoise accepta, et là les deux jeunes gens au service de Poséidon, dieu des océans, discutèrent des peurs et des craintes du Scylla, de leur amour naissant, et il fut décider qu'ils feraient tout pour que cet amour dur éternellement.

Tout le monde fut rassuré pour le jeune couple fraichement formé.

Ils louèrent et remercièrent vivement l'agence matrimoniale pour la fin heureuse de la situation, ils ont eu un peu peur hier soir pour la jolie sirène.

_**je ne demande pas grand chose, juste de cliquer sur le bouton en pas de page. merci.**_


	13. Chapter 14

Dans sa chambre du 3eme temple, Kanon est allongé de tout son mètre 88 sur le lit.

Il est pensif, et en même temps, on peut voir sur son visage de la colère et également de la tristesse.

Le cadet des chevaliers des gémeaux se dit que le duo formant l'agence matrimoniale se moque légèrement de la tronche des personnes du sanctuaire, car ils ont eu pour aide des gens déjà en couples pour mettre ensemble d'autres couples -et le « and co », il est là pourquoi banane?-,

Il se demande ce qui lui arrive, il s'entend très bien avec Ayoros et Shun, et si c'est sa jalousie qui parle, après tout il est encore célibataire, et il n'y a plus vraiment grand monde dans ce cas-là, mais il n'ose pas aller voir la personne qui fait battre son cœur, c'est vrai que l'on peut comprendre la photocopie cadette des gémeaux d'or, après tout Thanatos, dieu de la mort de son état, n'est pas du genre facile et vraiment abordable, même lorsqu'il est de bonne humeur -d'ailleurs, la déjà t on connu de bonne humeur?, j'ai bien envie de dire non- en fait il est mal, car il ne sait pas si il pourra un jour être en couple avec lui.

Son frère et son amant, regardant l'ex dragon des mer de par la fenêtre de sa chambre, se dirent mentalement qu'il ne fallait pas laisser cela durer plus longtemps, sinon comment cela allait il finir?

Ils se décidèrent à monter illico presto chez les serials marieurs, et leur demander leur aide, pour que l'ex générale en chef des troupes de Poséidon ne fasse pas une bêtise irréparable, car tout le monde est au courant des excès en tout genre du jeune homme.

Ils arrivent très vite au 9eme temple, ils frappent, et sont très vite introduit chez le canasson à l'arc, les deux chevaliers sont présents -normal-, mais également Camus et Hyoga ainsi que Shion et Hadès, ils se dirent que le dieu des enfers présents ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique pour aider à la mise en couple de l'un de ses généraux.

- Que vous arrive t il tous les deux? Demanda l'ancien bélier.

- Ben, en fait, on est là pour parler de mon frangin, répondit l'ex psychopathe en chef du domaine sacré, il est au plus mal, je me demande si il ne va pas faire une bêtise.

- Je vous confirme, dit Rhadamanthe, on sait que cet à cause de l'homme qu'il aime, et à qui il ne veut pas avouer son amour.

- Et qu'elle est cette personne dont est amoureuse Kanon? Demanda Camus.

- De Thanantos, répondit Shun.

- De qui? Demanda, surprit le maitre du sanctuaire.

- Du dieu de la mort mon cœur, lui répondit Hadès.

L'agence matrimoniale, faut nous aider, supplia l'ainé des chevaliers d'or.

- On avait prévu de les mettre ensemble de toute façon, alors autant commencer le plus rapidement possible, dit Ayoros.

- Comment allez vous procéder? Demanda le dieu des enfers

- le problème est là, on parle de Thanatos et de kanon, je sens que ça va pas être de la tarte, répondit Ayoros approuvé par son amant.

- Pas faux, dit Hyoga.

- Oh s'te plait, si on est arrivé à vous maquer tous les deux, on arrivera bien à les mettre ensemble, lui envoya Andromède.

Hyoga et Camus firent la tête au chevalier divin. Non mais, ils ont pas été aussi pénible à mettre ensemble quand même. Si?

Alors que les 8 personnes présentes dans le temple du sagittaire cherchent la solution pour mettre ensemble les deux hommes, un garde se présenta dans le partie privative du temple, et leur signala que le dieu de la mort est parti, pour on ne sait quelle raison s'enfermer à Élision, et que son frère n'arrive pas à l'en faire sortir.

Ils se regardèrent tous, interloqués, mon dieu, vivement que cela se termine, car sinon c'est un massacre qui aurait pu advenir de cette bande de dégénérer.

- A t on idée de faire des trucs comme cela, pourquoi ne pas demander de l'aide?

- Enfin bref, il faut agir et rapidement.

- Seigneur Hadès, puis-je vous demander de ramener Thanatos ici, s'il vous plait? Demanda Ayoros.

- J'y vais de ce pas. Lui répondit ce dernier.

- Saga, peux tu amener ton frère ici?

- J'y vais de ce pas également.

- Rhada, tu restes avec Shun et moi, Shion aussi.

- D'accord, répondirent les deux hommes.

Hadès vient tous juste de poser son pied divin à Élision. Il aperçoit Hypnos devant la porte des appartements de son frère, et se dirige vers lui.

- Alors Hypnos, comment est la situation?

- Elle est mauvaise, très mauvaise, majesté, il refuse de sortir et de parler, et mon frère a également cassé de multiples objets.

- Et ben c'est pas gagné, murmura le frère ainé de Zeus.

- Bon, reprit ce dernier, utilisons la manière forte.

Le dieu s'approcha de la porte, et la pulvérisa, il entra avec le dieu du sommeil, et ce dernier endormi son frère, ils le transportèrent au 9eme temple, et le couchèrent dans la chambre d'amis.

Saga arrive avec Kanon quelques instants plus tard, et Hypnos l'endort également, et ils le mettent au côté de Thanatos dans le lit.

- Espérons qu'ils arrivent à se parler. Dit Shion.

- Et surtout à s'écouter, répliqua Rhadamanthe.

- De toute façons, Rhada tu restes là avec moi, au cas où il y est un souci, on cache nos cosmos-énergie , pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se rendre compte qu'ils sont surveillés, dit Ayoros.

- Et pour les autres? Demanda Shun

- il serait plus simple que vous sortiez tous du temple, et que vous alliez vaguer à vos occupations. Répondit le sagittaire.

- Pas de problème, on y va, mais tenez nous au courant. Demanda Saga.

- Cela sera fait, n'ayez aucune crainte dit dans un sourire le porteur du surplis de la Wyverne.

- Lorsque tous le monde fut partit, les deux protecteurs divins mirent une lettre dans la chambre où se trouvent les deux hommes, leur expliquant pourquoi ils sont ici.

- Cela va être long, ils le sentent, mais il faut que cela soit fait, et surtout que ça soit couronné de succès.

Ayoros et Rhadamanthe sentent qu'ils se réveillent, c'est là que tout va se jouer.

Au bout de quelques instants qui leurs parurent interminables, ils entendent un cri de douleur pure, et ils se précipitent tous 2 rapidement dans la chambre et ils voient Kanon, par terre, c'est lui qui hurlent ainsi de douleur, et Thanatos n'est plus dans la chambre.

- Qu'a t il bien pu se passer?

Ils appellent télépathiquement Shion, Shun, Hadès et Saga, pour leur dire de venir rapidement, ce qu'ils font, ils expliquent ce qu'ils savent.

Hadès cherche son subordonné, et il le trouve en Élision, il s'y transporte.

- Que se passe t il?

- Il se passe que je l'aime, et que lui il n'en a rien à foutre de moi.

- Pourquoi dis tu cela? Il te l'a dit ouvertement.

- Non, mais je le sais.

- Thanatos, je t'en prie, écoute moi, Kanon t''aime plus que tout au monde, il t'aime à en grever, mais il ne sait pas comment te le dire, il ne sait même pas comment réagir avec toi, va le voir explique toi avec lui, fais lui par de tes craintes, et de tes doutes.

- Vous êtes certains de ce que vous dites? Questionna d'une petite voix le terrifiant dieu de la mort.

- Plus que sur, je le sais de source sur, très fiable même.

- D'accord.

- Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvèrent dans la chambre d'amis du temple du sagittaire, Hadès fit sortir tous le monde.

Une fois installé dans la cuisine autour d'un café, il leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé.

Dans la chambre d'amis, les deux hommes se regardaient.

- Je suis navré tu sais, je ne voulais en aucun cas te blesser, mais j'ai tellement peur que je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que rien n'arrive entre nous.

- Tu as toujours eu ses craintes? Demanda Kanon les yeux rougis par les larmes.

- Depuis ma petite enfance, quand ma mère Nyx l'un des fleuves des enfer nous a abandonnée, je me suis dit que cela était de ma faute, que je n'étais pas assez bien, que je ne méritais pas que l'on m'aime, et que toutes personnes que j'aimerais, quand ils me connetrais assez ferais comme ma mère, ils finiraient pas me haïr, tout simplement parce que je suis une personne mauvaise et indigne d'être aimé.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, s'écrie Kanon, tu es quelqu'un de bien, c'est ta mère qui est nulle, elle n'a jamais su voir la personne géniale, gentille, douce et attentionnée que tu es, c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

- Tu... tu m'aimes? Demanda la mort en relevant tout doucement les yeux pour regarder Kanon.

- Oui, je t'aime, comme tu m'aimes.

- Pardonne moi.

J- e n'ai rien à te pardonner.

Et là, Kanon s'approche de Thanatos et l'embrasse à perdre haleine.

Ils s'interrompirent en écoutant un cri de joie, et oui les 6 autres sont restés derrière la porte à observer ce qui se passe dans la fameuse chambre.

Les deux serviteurs de dieux sortirent de la chambre et remercièrent infiniment tout ce petit monde pour leur aide, sans oublier Hypnos.

Ils les invitèrent à diner dans un petit resto à Athènes, et ils allèrent voir ensuite Tintin et le secret de la licorne, au cinéma.

- je t'aime Thanatos.

- Je t'aime aussi mon amour.

_**avant dernier chap, il reste une mise en couple et une surprise.**_


	14. Chapter 15

Le soleil se lève doucement en cette -déjà- chaude journée de fin juillet, quelques gardes sont debout depuis quelques heures déjà, et viennent relever leur camarades, il en est de même pour les servantes qui s'occupent du palais.

Mais ils ne sont pas seuls à être aussi matinal, Isaak marinas du Kraken, est debout depuis 5 heure ce matin, il dort mal, très mal, il ne dort, pour ainsi dire pas en ce moment, il sait pourquoi, mais il sait également qu'il n'a aucune raison d'espérer quoi que ce soit, car même l'agence matrimoniale n'arrivera pas à le mettre en couple avec la personne qu'il aime.

La dite agence matrimoniale se réveil tranquillement, la vieille au soir ils ont superbement bien dinaient, le film a été des plus agréable, et une fois rentrés, ils sont passés un merveilleux moment tous les deux, entre les draps du lit à s'aimer, une soirée magnifique, et qui a fait du bien, énormément de bien même.

Il ne leur reste plus qu'un couple à mettre ensemble, mais ils vont avoir pas mal de soucis, car d'après leurs informations, Crystal est bisexuel, mais le Kraken le croit hétéro, et ce dernier n'a plus aucun espoir de former un couple un jour avec celui que son cœur a choisit, mais ils sont l'agence matrimoniale, ils ont formés des couples plus que difficile, et ce n'est pas quelques difficultés, même minime, qui va les arrêter.

Après un petit déjeuner des plus copieux, Ayoros et Shun, se dirigèrent vers le 11eme temple, et oui qui mieux pour les aider dans cette lourde tache que le maitre des 3 jeunes hommes, ainsi que le collègue d'entrainement d'Isaak.

Ils frappèrent à la porte, et furent introduit séance tenante.

- Comment allez vous? Demande le chevalier du cygne.

- Ben ça va, répond Shun.

- Que se passe t il? Demanda un Camus du verseau tout sourire.

- Shun et moi sommes désolé de vous demander un service, mais on a vraiment besoin de vous sur ce coup.

- Que se passe t il? S'inquiéta immédiatement le maitre de l'eau et de la glace.

- Comme vous le savez surement, il ne nous reste qu'un couple à former, dit Ayoros, le problème est plutôt simple, Crystal est bisexuel et il est amoureux comme pas permis d'Isaak, ce dernier l'aime également, mais le croit uniquement amoureux du sexe féminin uniquement, et non bisexuel, et disons pour faire simple qu'Isaak a décidé que cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance, et que rien ni personnes ne peut lui venir en aide, il a baissé les bras et il est malheureux comme les pierres, Shun et moi, on s'est dit que si quelqu'un peut nous aider à faire deux heureux dans cette histoire, ben c'est vous.

- On t'aidera.

- Hyoga a raison nous vous aiderons bien volontiers.

- Merci à tous les deux, leur sourit Andromède.

- Vraiment merci, rajouta Ayoros.

Ils restèrent dans le temple du verseau jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de préparer le déjeuner, et Camus et Hyoga les invitèrent à rester manger avec eux.

Le déjeuner a été plus qu'agréable, ils ont bien mangés, et bien rit.

Après avoir digérés, Ayoros et Camus partirent à la recherche de Crystal, tandis que Shun et Hyoga, quant à eux, partirent à la recherche du gardien de l'océan Arctique.

Il est à peine 17 heure sur le sanctuaire, il fait chaud, très chaud, pour Hyoga et Camus, ce n'est guère facile, ils sont en sueur, et le fait d'avoir parcourut en long et en large le sanctuaire, ne les aide pas à se sentir au mieux de leur forme.

Les 4 protecteurs d'Athéna se retrouvent au temple du sagittaire, ils se regardent d'un air triste et déçus.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la partie privative du 9eme temple, Ayoros demande:

- Que vous a dit Isaak?

- Pour qu'il nous dise quelque chose, lui répond Hyoga, il aurait déjà fallu qu'on le trouve, ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas.

- Quoi? Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé? Demande le chef de la team glacière .

- Ben non, répond Shun, et on a cherchés partout dans le sanctuaire, on a même été voir Poséidon, pour lui demander si Isaak ne serait pas allé, par le plus grand des hasards, se cacher dans la partie habitable de son pilier.

- Et alors? Demande Ayoros.

- Rien, dit Hyoga, il n'a rien trouvé, et il a cherché sa cosmos-énergie partout, vraiment partout, il n'a rien oublié des coins et recoins de cette planète, mais il a fait choux blanc, c'est à se demander si il ne la cache pas exprès pour qu'on ne puisse pas le trouver.

- Ce qui ne m'étonne guère venant de lui, dit le Français, Isaak est quelqu'un de très franc, n'hésitant pas à dire ce qu'il a à dire, allant jusqu'à se battre pour la cause qui lui semble juste, mais si il croit que son amour n'est pas partagé, même si ce n'est pas le cas en réalité, il ne supporteras pas qu'on l'aide, que des personnes utilisent de leur temps pour l'aider lui, dans un cas qu'il considère comme perdu d'avance.

- Tout a fait vrai, confirma le demi Russe.

- Et vous avec Crystal? demanda Shun

- Pareil que pour vous, sauf que c'est Camus qui a recherché son cosmos là où il le pouvait, mais rien de chez rien.

- Mais c'est pas possible, gémit Shun, ils sont bien quelque part, bien obligés d'utiliser leurs cosmos-énergie, mais que va t on faire?

- Je ne sais pas, lui répond son amant, mais on ne peut en aucun cas laisser cette situation comme ça indéfiniment, c'est une chose certaine.

Heureusement pour eux, le dieu des dieux est au sanctuaire de sa fille tant adorée, il pourrait sans aucun doute les aidés, reste plus qu'à savoir si il le ferait ou non, ils n'ont plus qu'à espérer de tous leurs coeurs.

Ils se décidèrent à monter rapidement les marches jusqu'au temple de leur déesse.

Les 4 chevaliers de la déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse, protectrice de l'humanité, la trouvèrent avec son père et son frère Héphaïstos mari de la déesse de l'amour, et dieu des forgerons, sur la terrasse où se trouvent la statue représentant Athéna, avec Niké, déesse de la victoire et de la chance, dans sa main droite, et dans sa main gauche se trouve le bouclier de la justice.

- Ayoros, Camus, Shun et Hyoga, que se passe t il? Il n'est pas dans vos habitudes de montrer aussi peu de respect? Demanda la protectrice de la terre.

- Nous vous demandons de bien vouloir nous excuser, mais c'est d'une importance capital, et nous souhaitons, si le dieu des dieux nous accorde cette immense faveur, qu'est celle de nous aider dans une situation un peu délicate.

- Ayoros et Shun, vous êtes bien l'agence matrimoniale? Demanda le dieu de la foudre, ceux qui ont aidés ma fille a trouver le bonheur quelle mérite. Shun tu es l'un des chevaliers de bronzes devenu divins, ayant sauvé ma fille cherie a de nombreuses reprises, et ayant mis ta vie en danger? Et toi Ayoros, tu es celui qui a donné sa vie pour la sauver alors qu'elle venait tout juste de se réincarner dans un nourrisson?

- C'est nous, répond timidement le chevalier aux cheveux verts.

- Alors vous pouvez me demander moi tout ce que vous voulez, vous aurez tous ce que vous souhaitez.

- Comme vous le savez, notre mission est de mettre en couple nos camarades, pour qu'il puisse vivre ce temps de paix définitive entre tous les dieux et leurs protecteurs dans la joie et la paix, seulement le dernier couple à former est légèrement délicat, car voyez vous l'un des deux est bisexuel, mais est d'amoureux du jeune homme, mais ce dernier croit que l'autre homme n'aime que les femmes, et ne veux pas être aidé car il considère que cela serait une perte de temps, et nous ne les trouvons pas. Ce sont les deux élèves de Camus, ici présent, il y a Crystal, chevalier d'argent, et l'autre jeune homme est Isaak du kraken, marinas de Poséidon, qui n'a d'ailleurs pas réussi à lui mettre la main dessus.

- Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Merci seigneur.

Zeus ferma les yeux, et au bout d'un certain temps, il trouva les deux jeunes hommes, Crystal se trouve à l'isba en Sibérie, quant à Isaak il se trouve chez Angelo, anciennement Death Mask, le terrible chevalier du cancer.

Après avoir une nouvelle fois remercier le dieu des dieux pour son aide précieuse, les 4 chevaliers se séparèrent comme plutôt dans la journée, et se rendirent auprès des deux jeunes hommes, pour leur faire entendre raison, et les mettre ensemble.

- J'aime beaucoup ces jeunes chevaliers, surtout Ayoros, c'est un homme comme on n'en a toujours fait si peu, et qui deviennent de plus en plus rare. Dit Zeus.

- Père n'a pas tord dit Héphaïstos.

- Tous mes chevaliers sont des gens bien, dit dans un sourire la jeune déesse, mais il est vrai qu'Ayoros a toujours eu un courage phénoménal, et de plus il est un chevalier adulé par les apprentis, tous veulent être comme lui, un héros, il est mon chevalier le plus fidèle.

Arrivés à l'isba, Camus et Ayoros entrèrent en vitesse. Crystal ne les attendent pas sursauta.

- Mais que se passe t il maitre?

- Ce qu'il se passe? Commence à s'énerver le 11eme gardien, c'est que tu es partis sans prévenir, et nous avons été obligés de demander l'aide de Zeus pour te retrouver.

- Je suis navré.

- Navré? C'est tous ce que tu trouves à dire, s'énerve Ayoros, mais au nom d'Athéna que se passe t il pour que tu sois partis comme cela?

- Ne répond pas, continue Camus, c'est une question rhétorique, alors tu vas prendre toutes tes affaires et venir avec nous au sanctuaire.

- Non.

- Ayoros, dis moi, on lui a laissé le choix?

- Non mon ami, il se fait de fausses idées.

Au même instant, les deux chevaliers de bronzes divins ont retrouvés Isaak, lui ont tenues un discours similaire, et l'ont amenés au temple du verseau.

5 minutes plus tard, c'est au tour d'Ayoros, Camus et Crystal d'arriver.

- Bon Isaak et Crystal, on vous laisse discuter tous les deux, on vous surveille avec nos cosmos, vous avez intérêt à parler, sinon c'est un cercueil de glace chacun. Compris? Dit Camus.

- Et oui, répondent, hésitant les deux concernés.

- Bon, à plus tard.

Et les 4 jeunes hommes partirent.

- Écoute, commence Crystal, je suis bisexuel, mais c'est toi, et uniquement toi que je veux, que j'aime, je veux faire le reste de ma vie à tes côtés.

- Tu es sérieux? Lui demande un Isaak, avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Oui sur et certains, je ne veux personnes d'autres.

Ils continuèrent à parler un long moment, et finirent par s'endormirent sur le canapé, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

C'est ainsi que les découvrirent l'agence matrimoniale et leurs deux aides sur cette mise en couple, car comme ils ne sentaient plus leur cosmos-énergie, ils avaient pris peur et étaient venus voir, ils avaient flippés pour rien.

- Tout est bien qui finit bien, dit Hyoga.

_**Avant dernier chap, snif. Ca va me faire drôle. premiere fic qui ne soit pas un OS. mais tout a une fin.**_


	15. Chapter 16

Au temple du sagittaire, Shun et Ayoros, ex agence matrimoniale du sanctuaire de la déesse Athéna, sont levés depuis peu, il est tout juste 9 heure en ce matin de mi août, et depuis à peu près deux semaines, après que le dernier couple soit formé, se sont mis dans les essayages de costumes pour leur mariage, et il y a ceux de leurs témoins, il y a les alliances à acheter, la décoration à prévoir, ainsi que le repas et les boissons, où aura lieu la cérémonie, l'apéro et le repas, savoir qui mettre où et surtout à côté de qui ou non, enfin bref tous ce qu'il y a à faire et à préparer lors d'un mariage, et c'est Poséidon qui offre, en remerciement de leur aide à tous les deux pour sa mise en couple un peu compliquée – vive l'euphémisme- avec Hypnos, dieu du sommeil, mais également pour les mises en couples de ses marinas, et pour avoir permis la stabilité de la paix entre tous les sanctuaires.

Ils ne pensaient pas que la préparation d'un mariage pouvait être si compliquée/ longue/ fatigante/ pénible pour les nerfs – aucunes mentions inutiles-, 2 semaines qu'ils y sont, et l'impression de ne pas avoir avancés d'un poil, c'en ait effrayant.

Dans une heure environ, les deux jeunes hommes vont aller avec leurs témoins respectifs ainsi que le couple océanique/ enfers dans les deux boutiques pour les derniers essayages de leurs costumes.

Et oui Poséidon et Hypnos ont decidés qu'il serait de bon tons de ne pas habiller les deux mariés au même endroit, ainsi que leurs témoins respectifs, du coup Shun ira avec ses deux témoins Aiolïa et Milo accompagnés de Poséidon chez la maison Dior, tandis qu'Hypnos accompagnera Ayoros, Mü et Aldébaran chez la maison Givenchy.

Pour les alliances, ils y passeront dans l'après midi, Shun ira chercher celle d'Ayoros chez Tiffany, tandis qu'Ayoros ira chercher celle de Shun chez Cartier.

Mais avant toute chose, il faut que tous ce petit monde se prépare et se rejoigne en bas des marches de la maison du bélier d'or.

Il est dix heure passé d'une petite quinzaine de minutes, quand les 6 hommes sont tous au point de rendez vous.

- Pour la ponctualité, on repassera, remarque Hypnos.

- Si vous ne nous aviez pas fait autant dormir, monsieur le dieu du sommeil, plaisanta un arachnide en pleine forme.

Par la déesse, si Milo commence les blagues ou l'humour plus que nul du matin, je ne sais même pas si je veux aller faire les boutiques avec lui, dit Andromède.

- Écoutes mon cher Shun, on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce que l'on a, autrement dit pour moi, je fais de l'humour et des blagues nulle c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai un humour à la con, donc si t'es pas content, ça sera le même tarif, dit Milo en tirant la langue à Shun.

- Pauvre, pauvre Valentine, je le plains et en même temps, je compatis, dit Hypnos.

- Je crois que l'on est tous d'accord sur ce point.

- Au fait, pour changer de sujet, j'ai réserver au restaurant de l'hôtel du Sofitel pour midi, dit le seigneur Poséidon, j'espère que cela ira pour tous le monde, j'ai pensé que réserver serait plus simple, on s'y retrouve à l'heure de l'apéro qui est prévue pour 13 heure 30.

- Ça me va, répondent en cœur les 5 hommes, qui partirent dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Ils se téléportèrent tous à Athènes, dans une petite ruelle sombre, et se séparèrent rapidement.

Shun, Aiolïa, Milo et Poséidon se dirigent tranquillement vers la maison Dior, qui est à peine à 10 minutes de là, il a fait mettre plusieurs costumes de côté, un costume couleur blanc cassé, un couleur aubergine, un autre couleur beige et le dernier couleur saumon, tous ont la même base, c'est à dire un pantalon à pince, une chemise, une veste se fermant en croix et une cravate.

Pour les chaussures il les prendra chez Dior également, elles seront à bout rond, vernis et de la même couleur que le costume.

Une fois chez Dior, les 3 hommes et le dieu mineur, se firent introduire dans une loge privée, pourvue d'une cabine d'essayage.

Shun essaya d'abord le costume couleur aubergine, et les 3 autres ont fait une grimace des plus compréhensive sur ce qu'ils pensent de cette couleur sur le jeune homme.

Puis ce fut au tour du beige, et là bof à éliminer aussi.

Le blanc cassé est déjà mieux. Mais là où ils furent tous d'accord, c'est sur celui couleur saumon.

Les chaussures ont facilement été trouvées puisque la boutique les a en magasin et elles vont comme un gant à Shun, et s'accordent à merveilles avec le costume, puisqu'elles sont de la même couleur.

Puis vient le tour des témoins, d'abord Aiolïa, qui choisit un costume similaire à celui de son futur beau frère, mais de couleur orange, avec chaussures assorties.

Milo, quant à lui choisit un costume similaire aux deux autres, mais de couleur pêche, avec également les chaussures assorties.

Hypnos quant à lui a déjà son costume, il est de couleur beige et de coupe classique.

Le temps de payer, de faire mettre les costumes et les chaussures sous housse de protection non transparentes, il est déjà presque 13 heure, il est plus que temps d'aller au restaurant.

Pendant ce même las de temps, Poséidon, Ayoros, Mü et Aldebaran arrivés chez Givenchy à 10 heure 45, ont eu également un peu de difficultés pour trouver le costume du futur marié.

Il essaya d'abord un costume lis de vin, de coupe classique, ne lui seyant point du tout.

Puis, toujours de coupe classique, un costume bordeaux, idem que le précédant.

Ensuite un costume de couleur rouge sang, ne lui allant encore moins.

Et pour finir un costume de couple classique, d'une couleur caramel dorée, qui va superbement bien au sagittaire.

Il prit avec des chaussures de la même couleur à bout carré.

Ce fut au tour de Mü, son choix se porta sur un costume de coupe identique à son ainé mais de couleur « rose églantine » -petit clin d'œil à la fiction Saint Tales de Talim 76, 3eme conte, allez y lire vous ne serez pas déçus, bien au contraire-, et des chaussures à bout carré de même couleur.

Pour Aldébaran, ce fut la coupe de costume choisit par ses deux collègues, mais de couleur cerise.

Pour Poséidon, ce fut un costume presque identique à celui porté à son anniversaire et de couleur similaire à celle de ses cheveux avec chaussures assorties.

Le dieu des mers paya, fit mettre les costumes sous housses non transparente, et les chaussures également, étant 13 heure passé, ils filèrent vers le restaurant.

- Vous voilà enfin s'écrie joyeusement Hypnos tout en se jetant dans les bras de son cher et tendre.

- Oui, lui répond son amant en l'embrassant.

Shun et Ayoros s'embrassent également, tandis que les 4 autres personnes présentes discutent tranquillement des essayages du matin.

Les 4 protecteurs divins et les 2 dieux s'installent à leur table réservée, le serveur leur apporte des cocktails ainsi que des amuses bouches, et la carte des entrées et des plats principaux.

Tout en discutant des préparatifs, ils burent et choisirent de quoi déjeuner.

Shun, Aldébaran, Aiolïa et Poséidon choisirent du foie gras poêlé au vinaigre de framboise en entrée, suivi de daube de veau sauce grand veneur, accompagné de légumes du soleil et d'une galette de pommes de terre au chèvre chaud.

Ayoros, Milo, Mü, et Hypnos quant à eux, prirent un feuilleté de foie gras, suivi d'une blanquette de biche – je sais pas si cela existe mais on va faire comme ci-, accompagné de légumes de soleil et d'une galette de pommes de terres au chèvre chaud.

Pour accompagner l'entrée un vin blanc sec Château neuf du Pape.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement tout en discutant de leur après-midi.

- Cette après-midi, il y a les alliances à aller chercher, dit Milo.

- Oui, et j'emmène Shun chez le coiffeur dit Poséidon.

- Et pourquoi donc n'ai je pas été prévenue? Demanda calmement un sagittaire, calme qui n'est qu'apparent.

- Je ne suis pas obligé de te prévenir pour mon cher, lui répond fermement un Shun qui n'aime guère la possessivité.

- Tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu me demandes l'autorisation, je veux juste être prévenue. Lui répond le jeune homme.

- Je sais et je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir, j'ai cru le faire.

- Bon, oublions ça dit Ayoros, juste pour savoir vous allez chez quel coiffeur?

- Franck Provost.

- J'aime bien ce coiffeur.

- D'autant plus que c'est lui qui coiffera Shun, je le connais bien, et il me doit un service, alors autant joindre l'utile et l'agréable.

Une fois l'entrée fini et débarrassée, ils attendirent quelques minutes pour la suite, et ils en profitèrent pour savoir qui garderais les alliances.

Celle d'Ayoros pour Shun sera gardée par Aldébaran, tandis que celle de Shun pour Ayoros sera gardée par Aiolïa, jugé beaucoup plus sure par tous le monde, ce qui fit que Milo se mit à bouder.

Lorsque les 6 plats principaux arrivèrent, Milo se dérida et mangeât avec appétit.

Le temps fut pris pour déguster ces excellents plats. Une fois finit, le serveur les débarrassa et leur apporta la carte des desserts, où ils mirent plus de temps à choisir.

Poséidon, Hypnos, Shun et Ayoros choisirent des profiterole avec sauce caramel au beurre salé et chantilly.

Aldébaran, Mü, Aiolïa et Milo, prirent quant à eux une pyramide extérieur en chocolat et caramel beurre salée et à l'intérieur de la crème brulée.

Une fois les desserts mangés, le serveur leur apporta le café accompagner de macarons, ainsi que la note qu'il donna à Poséidon.

Il est 15 heure passé quant les 6 jeunes gens sortirent du restaurant, Milo et Mü rentrent au sanctuaire, tandis que les 4 autres se séparent et vont acheter les alliances.

Shun, accompagné de Poséidon et Aiolïa rentrent chez Tiffany, et choisit une alliance simple et élégante en platine, avec gravée à l'intérieur « Shun et Ayoros pour la vie », et sur le dessus un sagittaire en or.

Dans ce même laps de temps, Ayoros est quant à lui accompagné du seigneur Hypnos et d'Aldébaran, ils sont chez Cartier, et le 9eme chevalier d'or à également choisit une alliance simple et élégante, elle est en or blanc, à l'intérieur est gravé « Ayoros est Shun, par delà la mort », et sur le dessus, couleur rubis un cœur.

Tandis que les 3 hommes, rejoint entre temps par le frère cadet du sagittaire, payèrent l'alliance retournent au sanctuaire, Poséidon et Shun, se dirigent vers le salon de coiffure de Franck Provost, ils y entrèrent et furent conduit directement auprès du célèbre coiffeur dans un salon privé.

- Julian, comment vas tu? Demanda Franck.

- Bien, et toi?

- Je vais bien, toujours. Que puis-je pour toi?

- Ce jeune homme se marie dans peu de temps, et il aimerait changer de coupe de cheveux.

- Bonjour, Franck Provost.

- Bonjour, Shun.

- Que souhaitez vous faire?

- Je voudrais quelques choses de court, et également enlever un peu d'épaisseur.

- Et ben on va passer au bac.

Le coiffeur lui fit son shampoing, et le fit passer sur la chaise de coiffeur devant un miroir. Il commença la coupe, il lui coupa court, très court et désépaissit bien la chevelure épaisse du jeune homme, la coupe prit environ 45 minutes, en se regardant dans le miroir Shun fut plus que satisfait du résultat, reste plus qu'à savoir ce qu'en pensera son futur mari.

Une fois rentré au sanctuaire d'Athéna, Shun et Poséidon retrouvèrent leurs amants et amis dans le temple du taureau dorée.

- Cela te va très bien coiffé comme cela mon coeur.

- Merci.

Il est tout juste 20 heure, les 6 personnes sont attablés devant des salades composées, et sont occupés à discuter du fameux plan de table du mariage, ce qui va être un véritable casse tête.

Comment faire pour être au mieux?

Faut il former un U avec les tables?

Faut il placer les dieux au centre?

Mettre les tables sur un côté, et le buffet à l'opposé et laisser le centre libre pour danser?

Tout ce petit monde propose des idées qui sont automatiquement rejetées par l'une des autres personnes présentes, alors que les esprits commencent à s'échauffer, Aldébaran propose de finir tranquillement le repas, et que chacun, dans les jours qui suivent fassent des plans de table dans son coin et qu'un jury composé de Shion, de Thanatos et de Krishna choisissent le meilleur des 6 plans de table, et si il n'y en a pas, ils en proposeront un qui sera un excellent compromis et mettra tout le monde d'accord.

- Aldé a raison, si on ne fait pas ça, on va finir par s'entretuer murmura le gardien du 8eme temple.

- Paroles sensées de notre arachnide préféré, dit Hypnos.

- Ca fait plaisir. dit Milo.

- Je plaisante l'ami, je plaisante.

- Pas faux, approuva Lia.

- Bon, on se donne combien de temps? Demande la bête à cornes du 1er.

- Une semaine répondit le propriétaire du temple, le temps que le jury s'arrange pour être libre et préparer un plan de table correcte, qui plaira à tout le monde.

- Qui les prévient? Questionna Shun.

- Moi, renseigna Poséidon.

- Ok, reprit Ayoros, la journée a été longue, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

- Moi aussi, bises et à plus tard, dit Andromède.

Et toutes les personnes présentes, sauf le maitre des lieux, quittèrent le 2eme temple et partirent rejoindre sa moitié et son lit.

Dès le lendemain matin, les 6 personnes se mirent au travail pour ce fameux plan de table.

Mais la tâche s'avère aussi difficile dans ce contexte la, et au bout de la semaine accordée et que tous passèrent devant le jury, aucun des plans de table proposés ne fut pris, et Shion, Thanatos et Krishna proposèrent de mettre des tables rondes, de former un rond très large, pour que le centre de la pièce puisse servir de piste de danse.

Celle au centre sera occupée par les mariés, leurs témoins et familles, les tables à droite et à gauche aux dieux et déesses accompagnés de leurs compagnes et compagnons, et le reste des tables seront occupées par les autres invités.

Le traiteur s'étant occupé du repas de fiançailles s'occupera du repas du mariage, au menu:

_**Apéro: punch et ses petits amuses bouches.**_

_**Entrée: petite verrine de foies gras chaud, petite verrine de saumon froid et petite verrine de légumes croquants.**_

_**Plat principale: tournedos sauce roquefort accompagné de pommes de terres sautés.**_

_**Plateaux de fromages.**_

_**Omelettes norvégiennes (hommages à Minos du griffon et Rune du Balrog).**_

_**Pièces montées de macarons aux parfums vanille, chocolat, praliné et fraises des bois.**_

En ce samedi 28 aout 2011, à J-1 semaine du mariage de l'ex agence matrimoniale, le plus gros des préparations sont faites.

La cérémonie se fera au pied de la statue d'Athéna, l'apéro se prendra au pied du premier temple du zodiaque, et le repas sera pris sur les ruines du Cap Sounion.

Le traiteur, les serveurs et le D.J ont été engagés.

Le repas et la musique ont été choisit.

Les témoins c'est fait, de même que les costumes de tous les invités et les alliances ont été confiés aux témoins.

Les vœux ont été écris et vérifiés.

Ne reste plus qu'à savoir qui va présider la cérémonie.

C'est pour cela que tout les chevaliers marinas et spectres ainsi que leurs dieux sont présents aux 13eme temple, et c'est un gros bordel.

Tout à coup, Ayorors se lève et le silence se fait.

- C'est à Shun et moi de décider, mon idée si tu es d'accord mon cœur, c'est que ce soient Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès qui célèbrent la cérémonie.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi mon amour.

- Nous le sommes aussi, dit Hadès après un regard vers son frère et sa nièce qui ont approuvés l'idée.

- Merci, leur dirent les futurs mariés.

Et le jour J arriva enfin, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Ayoros et de Shun, le premier se prépare dans son temple avec Mü et Adébaran, le deuxième dans le temple de Milo avec ce dernier et son futur beau-frère.

Il est 17 heure, et tous les invités sont installés sur les chaises au pie de la statue géante d'Athéna.

Les témoins sont installés a leurs places.

La marche nuptiale retentit une première fois et Ayoros fait son entrée, et va s'installer devant les 3 dieux sur la gauche près de ses témoins.

La marche nuptiale retentit à nouveaux et Shun remonte l'allée et va faire face à celui avec lequel il va s'unir pour l'éternité.

- Nous sommes réunis en ce lieu aujourd'hui pour l'union de deux êtres qui s'aiment plus que tout. Dit Hadès.

- Un couple qui s'aime d'un amour pur et sincère continua Athéna.

- Un couple, qui en a réuni 13 couples, pour rependre cette joie incommensurable d'aimer et d'être aimer, fini Poséidon.

- Veuillez lire vos vœux, dit Hadès.

- Shun, je t'aime plus qu'aucun mot ne pourra le dire, tu es l'homme de ma vie et de mon éternité, je t'aimerais toujours. Je te prends pour époux aujourd'hui et pour le restant de mes jours. À toi à jamais et par delà la mort.

- Ayoros, nous avons eu besoin d'aide pour nous déclarer, et nous avons remerciés ce miracle et cette joie en aidant nos amis à connaître ce sentiment de joie et de pure bonheur. Tu es mon âme sœur, la personne pour laquelle je serais prête à tous. Je t'aimerais et te chérirais par delà la mort. À toi pour toujours, et à jamais.

Les alliances furent échangées.

- Nous vous déclarons unis par les liens sacrés du mariage, déclarèrent d'une même voix les 3 dieux, embrassés vous.

Ils ne se firent pas prier, tout les invités applaudirent et allerent les féliciter.

Tout le monde descendit les marches, et prirent l'apéro prés du temple du bélier.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le Cap Sounion, et prirent des photos alors que le soleil embrassé la mer.

Le diner se passa dans les rires, l'amour fut au rendez vous. La nuit fut longue entre les slows, le rock et les divers musiques passées par le D.J.

Le lendemain matin les jeunes mariés partirent pour leur voyage de noces en Italie.

_**et voila finis. j'espere que cela vous aura plus. laisser des reviews pour le faire savoir.**_


End file.
